6 Pecados
by Nat-KF
Summary: El infierno se divide en oficinas, y la de los 7 pecados capitales tiene un pequeño problema, uno de ellos se ha fugado, y el resto debe traerlo de vuelta, pero todo tiende a írseles de las manos, porque Natsuki se enoja por todo y Shizuru solo piensa en Natsuki… sin ropa.
1. Parte 1

**6 PECADOS**

 **PARTE 1**

Allá en alguna parte del infierno, en una oficina que nadie se tomaba en serio, había 7 tronos y una silla plegable, acomodados en forma de medio circulo.

En el cuarto trono, que se posicionaba justamente en el centro, se encontraba Natsuki Kuga. -¿Alguien sabe que quiere Nagi ahora?-. Como siempre, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero bueno, era el pecado de la Ira. -Me enfurece esperar-. Y aún con su pésimo carácter y contra su voluntad, era la líder de ese grupo tan desigual.

-Noooo, ¿tú enojada, en serio?-. Por supuesto eso no le hizo gracia a la demonio. -Eres tan irritante como siempre-. Él era Reito Kanzaki, el pecado de la Vanidad. Su expresión tenía básicamente dos modos: Sonrisa marca el mundo no me merece, y mueca de asco de yo no merezco este mundo.

Ella gruñó mostrando sus colmillos. -Y tú tan llamativo como siempre-. El trono del aludido tenía una alfombra roja y reflectores que lo hacían sentirse glamoroso. Era un completo egocéntrico, sin embargo, había que admitir que tenía estilo.

-Lo dice la fanática del cuero que usa una corona de fuego-. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. -Aunque tienes razón-. Aumentó el brillo de los reflectores. -Nadie brilla más que yo-.

Al lado izquierdo de Ira, estaba Mikoto Minagi, el pecado de la Gula. -Tengo hambre-. Tenía una pila de comida al lado de su trono, pero era un pozo sin fondo. Probablemente no poseería una figura tan delgada, si su metabolismo no fuese el más rápido de la historia.

-Tienes hambre todo el jodido día-. Al otro lado de Ira, estaba Nao Yuuki, el pecado de la Envidia. -¿Podrían dejar el exhibicionismo? Me dan asco-. Siempre mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, como reprochándole al universo que nunca tenía lo que quería, o sea, todo lo que fuera de otros y no suyo.

Todo ese tiempo, Shizuru Fujino, el pecado de la Lujuria, había estado sentada en las piernas de Kuga, besándole el cuello y metiéndole la mano bajo la ropa. -Ara, la pregunta ofende-. Miró a su pareja. -¿A ti te molesta, Natsuki?-.

La oji verde le sonrió cínicamente a Nao. -Para nada, tú continua-. Y así la castaña siguió en lo suyo, con mucho gusto.

-Pues claro, si Fujino es la única con la que no eres una hija de puta-. Su pecado, lleno de cizaña, le impedía mantener la boca cerrada, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ese par.

-Envidia donde…-. Murmuró Reito.

-Por supuesto, si es la única que no me cae mal en esta oficina-. Kuga no tenía pelos en la lengua. Aunque omitió decir que así se la quitará de encima, Shizuru volvería a subírsele… lo había intentado cuando se conocieron, ¿el resultado? En lugar de funcionar, terminaron siendo novias, aun no comprendía del todo como había sucedido eso.

Nao quería lanzarle rayos con la mirada. -Ohhh no, no nos culpes, a ti medio mundo te cae mal y la otra mitad peor-. Presentía que le arrojarían una bola de fuego, le importaba un comino. -¡Por satán! ¡Te miras al espejo y te enojas!-.

Antes de que pasaran de la discusión a los golpes, la puerta principal se abrió dándole paso a un demonio bajito que todos odiaban por ser como un grano en el culo, sí, era su jefe, y uno muy malo, malo en el sentido de que nada le salía como quería, era Nagi, el sucesor de Lucifer.

El ambiente en la oficina se volvió bastante pesado y cada uno de los pecados hizo como que la puerta se había abierto por arte de magia. A veces cuando fingían que no lo veían, él se iba, lástima que no era una de esas ocasiones.

-Bastardos…-. Miró el lugar con enojo, parecía una mala imitación de Natsuki, ese detalle irritó a la oji verde, nadie iba a llegar copiándole su estilo. -¿¡Qué es esta puta silla plegable!? ¿¡Dónde está mi trono!?-.

Todos lo ignoraron intencionalmente. -¡SÉ QUE SÍ ME VEN, DEMONIOS DE CUARTA!¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TRONO!?-.

-¿Alguien más escucha ese molesto zumbido?-. Kuga miró hacia el lado contrario al de Nagi. -¿Nadie? Sabía que eran imaginaciones mías-. Ya le habían descontado el pago de esa semana, no le temía a nada.

Reito terminó de limarse sus uñas, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se dignó a contestarle. -Le dijiste a Avaricia que se deshiciera de lo innecesario-. Sacó un espejo para apreciar su belleza.

-¡MAI!-. Nagi le reclamó a la responsable de tener una silla, a la que por cierto, le faltaba una pata.

Ella se encogió de hombros, desde su trono, con asiento masajeador. Era una tacaña de primera para todo lo que no fuera suyo, o de Mikoto, sólo porque salían, y si terminaban quizá también ella tendría una silla plegable. -Era eso o eliminar las galletitas y el café gratis-. Suspiró. -Y no sabes como se pone Mikoto sin sus galletitas-. En ese mismo momento Mikoto arrasaba con todas las galletas, hasta las de avena.

-¡Hijos de…

-¿Para qué querías vernos?-. Todo el cinismo del mundo habitaba en Natsuki. Le urgía desaparecer, quería largarse de ahí antes de que Shizuru se pusiera seria, ya le había desabrochado el pantalón. -Si es por el inodoro tapado, fue Mikoto, la avena no le cae bien-.

Pateó la silla. -¡Por el averno! ¡No sé porque los contraté!-. Todos los días se preguntaba eso mismo.

-Ni pienses que compraré otra silla-. Mai no iba a hacer gastos extra así fuese el mismísimo Lucifer en persona. -Y fue porque tenías poco presupuesto-.

-Y porque soy magnifico-. Pose de diva de Reito.

Harto de sus tonterías, aspiró profundamente, se arrepentía de tenerlos como demonios y eso que ellos eran los menos jodidos. -A ver idiotas, cuenten los tronos y díganme quien falta-. Obvio no lo hicieron. -¡Falta el imbécil de Pereza!-.

-Siempre llega tarde-. Natsuki tenía calor y no era precisamente por estar en el infierno, ni por ser un demonio de fuego. -Deja ahí Shiz…-.

-¡Eso es obvio, le pagaba por ser inútil!-. Tuvieron que cubrirse porque escupía al gritarles. -¡RENUNCIÓ!-. Ahí sí todos le pusieron atención.

¿Renunciar…

-¡Ni se te ocurra Kuga…

Muy tarde.

Se le había subido su pecado a la cabeza.

Enfurecida hasta los ovarios, se paró de golpe, tirando a Shizuru al suelo en el proceso. -¡YO LO MATÓ!-. Su corona de fuego creció, reflejaba sus estados de ánimo, o sea ira, enojo, rabia y cualquier cosa similar a derramar bilis. -¿¡QUIÉN SE CREE PARA DEJARNOS!?-. Las llamas se avivaban más y más, a ese ritmo los rociadores antiincendios iban a activarse y todos acabarían nadando, de nuevo.

A casos extremos medidas extremas.

-¡SOMOS LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES…

Shizuru le bañó con el extintor que tenían en su trono. -¿Mejor?-. Le acarició la cabeza, como tranquilizando a un perro que paso de tener rabia a ser un cachorrito.

Escupió espuma. -Lo siento hermosa, me alteré-. Volvió a sentarse, la castaña también retomó su lugar, mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza. -¿Y ustedes que tanto me ven, eh?-. No se daba cuenta de que todos sabían que si Shizuru decía salta ella saltaba hasta la luna.

-¿¡Y yo qué culpa tenía!?-. Habían bañado a Nao también. -¡Nagi, quiero mover mi trono de lugar!-.

-¿Qué tal si lo movemos fuera de la oficina, envidiosa?-. Si por Kuga fuese, despedirían a la pelirroja, aunque pensándolo bien, mejor mal conocido que peor por conocer.

-¿Tienen idea de cuánto cuesta rellenar ese extintor?-. Mai solo veía los gastos.

-¿Hay más galletitas?-. Mikoto el 70% del tiempo pensaba en comer.

-¡Detengan todo!-. Y ahora fue Reito quien se paró, sorpresivamente, le hicieron caso, dejaron de discutir.

-¿Y ahora qué?¿Y por qué a él si le hacen caso?-. Nagi quería arrojarlos por la ventana, pero no había ventanas, sería para la próxima.

-Voy al baño y obvio que no pueden seguir sin mí-. Hizo que se extendiera la alfombra roja hasta su sanitario privado.

-¿Por qué el tiene baño propio y nosotras compartimos con esa cosa?-. Nao señaló a Mikoto, que se atragantaba con la comida.

Tuvieron que esperarlo, porque el señorito Vanidad se ponía de dramático si no lo incluían en absolutamente todo, cuando regresó, Nagi retomó el tema. -Como sabrán, si uno de los pecados no está, los otros se debilitan-. Para su descontento, se sentó en la silla plegable, haciendo equilibro para no romperse la madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Se nos avisó de eso?-. Mikoto era la más distraída de los siete.

-Venía en las letras chiquitas de nuestro contrato-. Mai fue la única que lo leyó todo, y les hizo un resumen a los demás, aunque por lo visto no todos le prestaron atención.

Nagi casi se cayó de la silla e hizo como que nada paso. -Así que deben subir a la tierra, encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta-.

-No me gusta la idea-. Esa fue Shizuru.

Nao mostró una sonrisa sarcástica. -A ti no te gusta nada que no sea Kuga y el sexo… con Kuga-. La castaña no lo negó.

-¿¡Podrían concentrarse unos minutos!?-. Los hubiera golpeado, si no fuera el más bajito y débil en la oficina.

-¿De verdad eres el Lucifer en turno?-. Se burló Natsuki. -Quizá deba apuntarme para quitarte el puesto-. Sabía que era un mejor sueldo, por mucho.

-¿¡QUIERES QUE TE DESPIDA, KUGA!?-.

Claro, actuó con su característico cinismo. -Como si fueras a despedirme-. Soltó un bajo gemido, tal como lo creyó, Shizuru no se esperó a que estuvieran solas.

-Jodidas exhibicionistas…-. Envidia tenía que verlo en primera fila y ambas le caían casi tan mal como Nagi.

-Al demonio-. Si le ponían atención bien y si no, sería su problema más tarde. -Cuando estén allá, tendrán apariencia mortal, sin cuernos, ni colmillos, ni nada de sus ridiculeces que usan aquí-. Miró a Reito. -Y sí, hablo de tus alfombras-. Kuga se rio hasta que la vieron a ella. -Y de tu excéntrica corona de fuego-. No les dio oportunidad de reclamar. -Lucirán como ellos, pero seguirán siendo la representación de su correspondiente pecado. Además, vivirán ahí hasta que logren traerlo de regreso, pero por lo que más quieran, no tarden, porque entre más tiempo pasen siendo solo 6, más inestables y vulnerables se volverán-.

-Ahora me gusta menos-. Shizuru tenía el don de estar en el manoseo y en la conversación al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que ella dijo-. Kuga tenía un chupetón gigantesco en el cuello.

-Lástima, se van ahorita mismo-. Se abrió la puerta del elevador demoniaco, ese que unía su oficina con el mundo de los mortales.

De mala gana, todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacía el, porque si no lo hacían los dejarían sin vacaciones, eso y que no querían volverse la burla del inframundo sólo porque a Pereza le había dado por fugarse. Entre empujones, lograron acomodarse o algo así, parecían sardinas mal enlatadas.

-¡Sin arrimones, Kuga!-. Nao estaba entre la pared y Natsuki.

-Como si quisiera tocarte, mierda con piernas-. Ella tenía los senos de Mai pegados a la espalda y a Shizuru pegada a su brazo derecho, marcando territorio.

-Cuidadito con esas manos, Nao-. Amenazó la castaña. -No querrás verme enojada.

-¿Qué el pecado de la Ira no era Natsuki?-. Mikoto tan atenta…

-Sí, pero Shizuru da más miedo cuando se enoja-. Admitió la oji verde. -¿Este elevador no era más grande?-.

Reito estaba atrapado entre los culos de Mai y Mikoto. -Cierto pecado de la Avaricia recortó los fondos del elevador-.

-¡MAI!-. Gritaron todos.

-Le dejaron las finanzas a mi pecado, ¿Qué esperaban?-. Contestó indignada.

Nagi los creía caso perdió, pero no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en ellos. -No la vayan a cagar-. Y las puertas se cerraron, enviándolos a la tierra de los humanos.

* * *

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Nos mandó por la puerta trasera, ¿cierto?-. Aparecieron en un baño público.

-Seguramente fue porque le dejamos la silla plegable, sin una pata-.

Tal como les dijo Nagi, al llegar a la tierra adquirieron una apariencia más humana, sin embargo, vestían con el mismo estilo que usaban en el infierno, lo que daba como resultado a una Natsuki vestida completamente con cuero, y a una Shizuru con poca ropa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Extrañaban sus accesorios, no obstante, al menos aun conservaban su magia, lo cual ya era ganancia. La oji verde tronó los dedos y selló la puerta, justo después alguien tocó, parecía que le urgía entrar. -¡Está ocupado, no molestes!-. Le irritaba que le apuraran, también que le interrumpieran, y que le hablaran, está bien le irritaba todo.

-Creo que Fujino llamará demasiado la atención-. Nao tenía toda la razón, las personas tendrían que estar ciegas para no voltear a verla, si hasta la mujer más heterosexual cedería ante los encantos de Shizuru.

-Por esta vez, estoy de parte de Nao-. Y por lo general Mai sólo estaba del lado de Mikoto.

El pecado de la Lujuria se indignó, ni su mamá le decía como vestirse, es más, ella le decía como vestirse a su mamá. Con una ceja alzada y la mano en la cintura encaró a la pelirroja. -¿Y que quieren? ¿Qué me vista de monja?-. Su sarcasmo era muy palpable.

La idea sonaba horrible para cierta persona. -No hay necesidad de ser tan drásticos-. Natsuki se negaba a perderse la vista que ofrecía su novia. -Habrá otra alternativa menos mata pasiones-.

-Propongo que se cierre la blusa-. Reito iba vestido con un costoso traje color gris oscuro. Le señalaron con dedo acusador.

-Te propongo cerrar la boca-. Nadie iba darle ordenes, ni Natsuki cuando estaban en plan sadomasoquista. -Te ves mejor callado, señorito reflectores-.

Vanidad y Lujuria chocaron frente contra frente, en un duelo de voluntades, eran los pecados más apuestos, pero también los más tercos, de hecho, cuando se conocieron no podían verse ni en pintura, odiaban que se robaban la atención mutuamente -Tú no vas a callarme, señorita gemidos-. Ya que el espacio era algo reducido los demás los rodeaban.

Y aunque nadie le habló. -Ella calla a quien se le da la gana-. Natsuki fue a meterse en el asunto, su mirada ardía, literalmente.

-Ni quien te hable, bombita emocional-.

-Te metes con mi chica, te metes conmigo, marica de mierda-.

-¿Marica? Tengo estilo, ¡Que es muy diferente!-.

-¿No podemos calmarnos?-. Mai también se metió en medio para intentar separarlos.

-Y ahora doña tacaña nos va a sermonear-. Pero resultó lo opuesto.

-¿En serio vamos a discutir si Fujino va o no en pelotas, en un baño público?-. La pelirroja mantenía la nariz arrugada, el lugar olía como a perro muerto.

La atención de todos se enfocó en ella. -¡Es tu culpa!-. Tal acusación terminó en un intercambio de miradas asesinas, un par de golpes y que Kuga quisiera matar a cualquiera que no fuera Shizuru.

-¡YA! ¡Yo me encargó del tema y punto final!-. Si a ella no le molestaba que su novia fuera en pelotas, a ellos tampoco, que no jodieran.

Tras esa declaración, salieron del baño, lo primero que tenían que hacer era conseguir donde hospedarse, para eso se dividieron en parejas, Nao con Reito, Mikoto con Mai y Natsuki con Shizuru, los primeros tendrían suerte si no se mataban entre ellos, mientras que las últimas serían suertudas si no terminaban matando a alguien.

* * *

Como era de esperar, los problemas comenzaron apenas pusieron un pie en el edificio departamental que escogieron, porque Kuga enfureció al empujar la puerta y no lograr abrirla, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de arrancarla del marco. -Cariño… tenía un letrero de "Jala"-.

-¿Y qué, me disculpo con la puerta?-. La mitad del tiempo era un ogro incluso con la castaña, defectos de su pecado.

-Da gracias que estoy de buen humor, o te haría disculparte hasta con la mosca que mataste camino acá-. Pero Shizuru sabía domar, digo, tratar a su chica. Sólo recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

La oji verde se dedicó a ver con desinterés el lugar mientras que Shizuru intentaba arreglar la renta del departamento, intentaba, porque el chico no podía concentrarse con ella enfrente, Kuga se dio cuenta del detalle. -Chico-. No necesitaba sus colmillos y cuernos para intimidar, su voz hacía un eco de ultratumba. -Sus ojos están más arriba-. Había estado viéndole el escote descaradamente. -Esas nenas son mías-. La castaña sonrió con picardía.

-¡Perdón!-.

-Perdón mi culo, haz tu trabajo-. No iba a quitarse los ojos esmeralda de encima hasta terminar el papeleo, así que trabajo a la velocidad de la luz y terminó en cuestión de nada. -Ves que si puedes ser rápido-. ¿Y con esa motivación infernal quien no? Les entregó las llaves y se retiró, repentinamente tenía la necesidad de encerrarse en el baño para llorar.

Pasaron por el baño camino al elevador. -¡Yo no lloro en mi trabajo!-. Los sollozos aumentaron, Natsuki rio.

-Porque tu trabajo es enojarte, no llorar-. Su novia y su incondicional apoyo le hicieron alzar una ceja.

-¿Y tú de que lado estás?-. Presionó el botón del ascensor, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que se jodió. -Dime que el seguro lo cubre-. Estaba realmente jodido. -Porque no pagaré por eso-.

-Incluimos destrucción de propiedad y exhibicionismo en nuestro seguro-. La castaña pensaba en todo.

-Perfecto-. Seguían esperando, golpeaba el suelo, impaciente. -Me estoy irritando-.

Estrelló en la pared a una mosca que voló demasiado cerca de ella. -Te noto un poco más sensible-. La mirada rojiza le vio con intriga. -¿Estás en tus días?-.

-Hace menos de una hora tenías tu mano en mi coño-. Era un misterio como podía fruncir más el ceño, cuando ya lo tenía así. -Si lo estuviera, serías la primera en saberlo-.

Sonrió de modo sugestivo. -Ara, ¿intentas decirme algo?-. Pasó los dedos por su espalda, bajando hacia su culo.

-Sí, que no pasa una hora sin que quieras cogerme-. No hizo nada por detenerle.

-Bueno, ese es mi trabajo-. Se acercó a sus labios. -Cogerte duro y…

Detrás de ellas había un señor con el Jesús en la boca. -¡Señoritas! ¡La prostitución es un delito!-.

Natsuki volteó a verle, con mirada altanera. -No te metas, humano de mierda-. Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron.

-Nat, no puedes insultarlo así-. También volteó hacia el hombre. -Disculpa, patético humano-. Entraron al elevador.

-Creo que lo excitaste-. Le había visto una tienda de campaña ahí abajo.

-Me ofendería si no-.

Su concepto de pasar desapercibidas no era el más acertado, en parte porque para ellas era demasiado normal ponerse afectuosas en público, además cierto pecado lujurioso se ponía de mal humor sin su momento feliz, así que dieron un espectáculo en el pasillo y para cuando entraron al departamento ya casi no tenían ropa.

Arrojó a Natsuki al sofá más cercano, después se le fue encima. -Te notó más caliente de lo normal-. Sonrió burlona.

-Cállate y bésame-.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. -¿¡ACASO CREEN QUE ESTO ES GRATIS!?-. Mai entró a la sala cargando toda la ropa que habían dejado en el pasillo.

-¡Aparecemos esa mierda con magia!-. Reclamó Kuga, tenía a Shizuru a horcajadas sobre ella. -¿¡Ves!?-. Tronó los dedos, desapareciendo la ropa para reaparecerle en su armario, ya lavada y planchada. -¡AHORA LARGATE MAI!-.

-Largarme y una mierda-. Se sentó en el otro sofá.

-¡No te mató porque somos inmortales!-. Estaba roja, pero del coraje, quería matarla por ser una mata pasiones de la peor calaña. -¡Interrumpes nuestra hora feliz!-.

-Según tu reloj, todas las putas horas son la hora feliz-. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Mai, me importa un cacahuate si te quedas ahí y lo sabes-. Advirtió la castaña. -No me hago responsable de tus futuros traumas-.

-¡Dime que quieres y lárgate!-. La humedad de Shizuru en su abdomen le hacía difícil concentrarse.

Mai arrugó la nariz. -Parecen película porno-. Entrecerró los ojos. -Y de mala calidad-.

Shizuru ignoró lo segundo. -Soy Lujuria, ¿Qué querías?-. Le sacó las bragas a Natsuki.

-¡Ohhh por Lucifer!-. Se cubrió los ojos al ver que comenzaban un oral frente a ella. -¡Sólo venía a decirles que iremos a la universidad!-.

-¡Y una mierda!-.

-Ya pagué las inscripciones y no hay reembolso, ¡Así que llevaras tu culo allá mañana, Natsuki!-. Hizo una mueca al oírle gemir. -¡PERO CON ROPA!-.

-¿¡Si digo que sí te largaras!?-. Asintió con la cabeza. -¡SÍ!-. Con eso le basto para dirigirse a la puerta, no quería conocer más a fondo a ese par.

-Por cierto, estamos en el departamento de enfrente-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-Y Nao en el de al lado, buena hora feliz-.

-¡CARAJO!-.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Una vez más, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-. Estaban en el estacionamiento de una pequeña universidad, dentro de un solo coche porque Mai no quería pagar más gasolina. -Dímelo, porque yo no te autoricé para inscribirme aquí, ¡Ni en ningún lugar!-.

-Es muy temprano para enojarse y gritar-. Nao nunca tenía ánimo para escucharle quejarse del mundo, sin embargo, ese día aún menos, la noche anterior Reito se la paso roncando en su habitación, como tractor descompuesto, y no le dejo dormir bien. Quien habría dicho que don perfección tenía ese defecto.

-Me enojo cuando quiero, ¿o qué? ¿envidias mi libertad de expresión?-.

-Envidiaría a una caca antes que a ti Kuga-.

Mai suspiró, estaba harta de sus peleas de niños. -Nagi me mandó un mensaje, diciéndome que Pereza se inscribió aquí-. Se recostó en su asiento, masajeándose la sien. -Es el lugar más indicado para buscarlo-.

Era cierto, pero el asunto no le gustaba a Kuga por un simple motivo. -Los universitarios ya son problemáticos por su cuenta, ¿y ahora los 7 pecados rondaran entre ellos?-. Su presencia aumentaba directamente la posibilidad de que los humanos pecaran. -Esto nos pondrá en la mira de los jodidos ángeles-. A pesar de lo que dijo, no se veía muy preocupada, quizá porque tenía a Shizuru sentada en sus piernas. -Se creen superiores, con sus alas esponjosas y sus aureolas relucientes-. Escupió las palabras.

-Nadie brilla más que yo-. Reito y sus delirios de grandeza.

Su oficina "Los 7 Pecados Capitales" seguido tenía problemas laborales con la de "Los 7 Arcángeles de Dios". Nagi les había dicho que los ignoraran, algo un poco complicado cuando los bañaban con agua bendita que les causaba alergia cada vez que los veían. En fin, esa era otra historia, debían concentrarse en seguir siendo 7.

-Esos idiotas no sabrán que estamos aquí-. Nao les guardaba rencor, era la más alérgica al agua bendita.

-Claro… igual que los universitarios, ¿no es así?-. Había muchos chicos rodeando el auto, como aves carroñeras, a la espera de ver quienes eran los nuevos. Sí, era una escuela tan pequeña que eso les despertaba interés.

-Solo tenemos que encontrarlo y obligarlo a regresar, no puede ser tan difícil-. El optimismo de Mai no convencía a nadie, ni a ella misma.

Mikoto no dejaba de ver a Natsuki y Shizuru. -¿No se te duermen las piernas?-.

Kuga entrecerró los ojos. -Si tú tragas todo el día y no pesas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Shizuru sí?-. No podía permitir que le insinuaran a su chica que pesaba o ella tendría que aguantarla de mal humor el resto del día.

-Tiene un buen punto-. Reito se veía en el espejo retrovisor.

-Vayamos ya, a mal paso darle prisa-.

La primera en bajar fue Shizuru, su presencia hizo suspirar a todos por igual, hombres o mujeres, estudiantes o profesores, nadie se salvó de su efecto atrayente, les sonrió de tal modo que hubo erecciones y bragas mojadas. Tenía solo cinco segundos ahí, y acababa de convertirse en la nueva fantasía de la universidad.

Obviamente más de uno quiso acercarse, se habrían conformado con besar el suelo que estaba pisando, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Natsuki salió del auto.

Al verle no estuvieron seguros de si era un guardaespaldas o un sicario, cualquiera de las dos opciones le sumaba más rudeza a su terrorífico aspecto. Ella se quitó sus lentes oscuros, les dedicó una mirada asesina y soltó un gruñido que intimidó hasta al perro que paseaba cerca. -¿Qué me están mirando, idiotas?-. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos. -¡Lárguense!-. Se dispersaron como cucarachas.

Aunque vieron desde un lugar seguro como Shizuru abrazaba posesivamente la cintura de Natsuki, y se iban caminando, como si la escuela fuera suya.

-Apesta a envidia-. Voltearon a ver a Nao.

-¡No soy yo! Bastardos…

El próximo en salir fue… -¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Maravíllense con mi glamorosa presencia!-. Sí, Reito.

Por algún motivo, que él juraba no era su magia, los universitarios regresaron. Al pisar el estacionamiento, cegó a todos con un resplandor que relucía con la intensidad de mil soles.

-¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!-. Gritaban todos.

Mikoto bajó, como un ser normal. -Creí que Nagi le había prohibido los reflectores-. Seguían chillando por estar ciegos, a ellas no les afectaba, ya eran inmunes.

-No los trajo-. Mai salió, pensaba seriamente en fingir que solo conocía a Mikoto, total, Reito había dejado invidentes a los testigos. -Es su propio brillo-. El demonio tenía el don de convertirse en el centro del universo.

-Me niego a cuidarlo todo el día, exijo turnos-. Nao podía pedir todos los turnos que quisiera, con el detalle de que nadie iba a hacerle caso. -¡Hey, estrellita! Ya nos vamos-. Caminaron hacia el interior del edificio.

Los 6 pecados no se aguantaban ni entre ellos, ¿cómo iban a soportarlos en la tierra?


	2. Parte 2

**6 PECADOS**

 **PARTE 2**

El tiempo corría para los pecados.

Y mientras Nao lidiaba con el complejo de estrella de Reito…

-Los humanos y sus miserables instrucciones-. Kuga refunfuñaba malhumorada, aunque bueno, lo extraño hubiera sido que estuviera de buen humor. -¿¡Tanto les cuesta decirnos donde está el maldito salón!?-.

-Cariño, quizá no debiste quemar el croquis-. Le había prendido fuego porque le enfurecía el dibujito mal hecho. -Ni amenazar al que quiso guiarnos-. A ese lo corrió porque le irritaba su voz, su cabello, su cara, le enojaba que hubiera nacido pues.

-Guiarnos, sí claro…-. Ese solo quería coger con Shizuru y ambas lo sabían. -Síguele todo derecho, no hay pierde-. Seguía quejándose de las malas indicaciones, como si la vida se le fuera en eso. -¡Sí que hay pierde!-.

-Todos los caminos llevan a Roma-. La castaña intentó darle ánimos.

-¡Necesito llegar al salón, no a la puta Roma!-. Pero las analogías y metáforas también le irritaban.

-¡Oye tú, intento de animal pensante!-. Esa fue Natsuki a un conserje, no Shizuru a Natsuki, aunque ganas no le faltaban a veces.

Después de casi causarle un infarto al pobre hombre, consiguieron saber dónde estaban paradas, más o menos, y es que, bueno, la oji verde no iba a admitir que ni ella ni su novia eran buenas ubicándose en la tierra de los humanos, por el momento, después tampoco lo serían, pero ya sabrían usar Google Maps decentemente.

Volviendo al punto, las dos estaban tan pero tan perdidas que ni siquiera tenían idea de a que carrera las había inscrito Mai, aun así, de algún modo, o sea asustando a todo ser vivo con el que se cruzaron, pudieron dar con el salón que les tocaba, descubriendo que en realidad... era el primero que habían pasado al entrar al edificio.

Una vez dentro, Kuga agradeció al averno que solo compartiría clases con Shizuru, creía que no existía mayor dolor de cabeza que sus compañeros del infierno, error número dos del día, el primero había sido salir del departamento. -Mierda-. La alegría de su soledad no le duró mucho al notar que eran las únicas mujeres en el salón, es más, dudaba que alguna vez un ente femenino hubiera pisado ese lugar, ya que al entrar todas las miradas se fueron sobre ellas como si tuvieran un cartel de neón en la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño. -Apesta a testosterona y pajas desesperadas-. Tenía un olfato muy sensible, demasiado.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-. Si sabía que en el fondo Natsuki era más gay que ella misma.

-Te sorprendería la rabia con la que algunos se la jalan-. Desgraciadamente eso hacía que su pecado abarcara esa área. -Horrible-. Prefería mil veces a las chicas enfurecidas por su período.

El profesor carraspeó para llamar su atención y les pidió que se presentarán, él sí tuvo la decencia de no comerse a Shizuru con la mirada, ok, más que decencia era que le daba miedo Natsuki, y nadie lo culpaba, la chica lo miraba como si pudiera arrastrar su alma al infierno, cosa que era posible pero no iba a pasar, porque no le iban a pagar por eso.

-Fujino Shizuru, un placer estar con ustedes-. Una vez más, su sonrisa causó una reacción de excitación colectiva, lo notó enseguida. -No se emocionen-. Y eso que se había puesto una cantidad de ropa aceptada como decente. -Pueden ver pero no tocar-. Su expresión se mostró demoniaca. -O mi novia les romperá la madre-.

Natsuki tronó sus nudillos. -Yo soy la novia-. Habría mostrado sus colmillos, si aun los tuviera. -Kuga, me repudia verlos, humanos de mierda-. Fueron a sentarse al fondo, quitando a otros dos alumnos de los lugares.

-¿No va a decirle nada por eso?-. El delegado de la clase estaba ofendido.

El profesor se quedó detrás de la seguridad de su escritorio. -¿Acaso tú lo harías?-. Señaló como Natsuki encajaba una navaja en su mesa.

Pasó saliva. -Pero que chica tan agradable-. No volvería a dar su opinión, nunca.

Apenas iban dos minutos de clase cuando alguien intentó hablarle al ser más temperamental del planeta. -Psss-. Obvio quisieron ignorarlo. . -Psssss-. En su mente era otra mesa. -¡Psssssss!-. En verdad quería fingir que él no existía. -¡PSSSSSSSS!-. Satán sabía que lo intentaron. -¡PSSSSSSSSSS!-.

Pero la poca paciencia de Kuga y alguien claramente hiperactivo eran mala combinación, una pésima, quizá catastrófica. Si la buscaban, por el averno que iban a encontrarla. Le tronó el cuello al voltear. -¿Qué carajos quieres?-. Y le agregó un eco terrorífico a su voz, lástima que el chico era demasiado imbécil como para asustarse.

-¿De dónde vienen?-. Tenía el cabello negro y una cicatriz en la cara. Con darle una sola mirada podías concluir que la inteligencia no era su fuerte, ni la belleza, ni el carisma, ¡demonios!, ese chico había nacido estrellado en lugar de como estrella.

-De un lugar plagado de sufrimiento y almas en pena, cuyo sistema es una mierda, infierno le dicen-. No había mejor manera de describir su oficina.

-Ohhh te entiendo, también vengo de escuela pública- Como bien se dijo, la inteligencia no era su fuerte, y la honestidad era la mejor cuartada contra los idiotas, o al menos eso creían antes de conocer a ... -Por cierto, soy Takeda-. Él extendió la mano, como no se la estrecharon, se paró y tomó la de Natsuki.

-No me toques asqueroso aborto de homosapiens-. Iba a darle un puñetazo marca diablo, pero había demasiados testigos y mejor retomó su asiento, aunque la temperatura a su alrededor aumentó, un poco más, solo poquito, y se convertiría en la antorcha humana.

En momentos así, Shizuru necesitaba el extintor… para noquear a Natsuki y evitar un homicidio, ah sí y para apagar el posible incendio. -Llevo cinco minutos aquí, no me hagas matarte tan pronto-. Pensándolo bien, la cabeza de su novia abollaría el extintor.

-¡Silencio en el fondo!-. El profesor le aventó un plumón a Takeda, que le dio justo entre los ojos.

-¡Pero si ella también estaba hablando!-. Su poco sentido común era digno de estudios científicos.

Le aventó otro. -¡No me gustan los chismosos!-. No iba a admitir que la nueva le daba miedo. Kuga sonrió burlona, con eso de seguro la dejaba en paz.

En efecto, dejo de molestarla, sin embargo, eso fue porque el segundo plumón le había dado en un ojo y tuvo que irse a enfermería.

Los demás sí tenían suficiente sentido común para no intentar hablarles, ni aunque les pagarán por eso.

Les bastó con la primera clase para confirmar que Pereza no estaba en ese grupo, ni en el de al lado, ya habrían sentido su presencia. O el bastardo sabía que habían llegado a la universidad y los estaba evitando magistralmente, o tenía demasiada suerte como para no toparse con ellos ni por casualidad, votaban por lo segundo, Pereza no era exactamente inteligente.

* * *

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, la oji verde no quería ir a la cafetería, apestaba a humanidad. -Comienzo a creer que tienes una especie de humanofobia-. Mentira, la castaña ya tenía esa teoría desde hace un par de siglos.

-Sólo me enfurece que existan-. Le restó importancia. -Además, ellos son homofóbicos, estamos a mano-. Había golpeado a más de uno por verlas mal al ir tomadas de la mano, a esas alturas la enfermería ya estaba llena, y todos decían que habían tropezado con el aire porque les daba miedo acusar a la oji verde.

Eso, a su retorcido modo, le parecía tierno a Shizuru, y abrazó por la espalda a Natsuki . -¿Quién es mi humanofobica favorita?-. Kuga blanqueó los ojos, diría que era un milagro que tolerara a su novia, si los milagros no fueran imposibles para los demonios.

Muy a su pesar, tenían que ir a la cafetería, había muchas probabilidades de ver ahí a su pecado en fuga. Eso no le impidió ir viendo hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarlo en los pasillos, malamente a quién vio yendo hacía ella le jodió más su escasa paciencia, y de paso le mató la esperanza.

-¡Kuga!-.

-¿Es en serio?-. Lo dijo en un gruñido, de entre todos los humanos, ese, ¡ese!

-¿Puedo comer con ustedes?-. Era Takeda, con una sonrisa de niño pequeño, que a la oji verde le parecía estúpida.

-Claro que no-. Caminó más rápido.

-Lo tomaré como un sí-. Les siguió feliz de la vida.

-Dije que no-. La mano de Natsuki comenzaba a calentarse, previó a las llamas.

-Natsuki, recuerda que no soy aprueba de fuego-. La sonrisa de Shizuru escondía un: Si me quemas te dejaré sin poder caminar una semana. Por instinto de supervivencia, la mano de Kuga se enfrió.

-Aléjate de nosotras-. Con su mano libre le dio un empujón a Takeda.

Eso no impidió que les siguiera. -Eres tan amable por dejarme estar con ustedes-. Continuaba sonriendo.

Shizuru no sabía si reír o no con la escena, al final opto por hacerlo. -Intenta que mi Natsuki no te mate-. Ella era un poquito más tolerante con los humanos, siempre y cuando no interrumpieran su hora feliz.

-¿Matarme? ¡Pero si le caigo de maravilla!-. Kuga le deseaba mala suerte a él y a toda su descendencia, si es que esa cosa llegaba a multiplicarse, cosa que todos dudaban. -De seguro disfruta mi compañía-. Le palpitaba una vena en la frente y su apariencia demoniaca amenazaba con manifestarse.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que te quiero tres metros sobre el cielo, imbécil?-. Gruñía entre dientes.

-¿No sería bajo tierra?-. Preguntó su novia.

-¿Estás bromeando? No lo quiero allá abajo con nosotras-. El infierno estaba en esa dirección, prefería mandárselo a los ángeles. -¿Cuándo piensas irte?-. Presionó a Takeda.

-¿Irme a dónde? ¡Comeré con ustedes, son mis nuevas amigas!-. Sí las miradas mataran, Takeda ya estaría flotando en un río.

No lograron deshacerse de él, era como uno de esos perritos que te ven en la calle y te siguen, aunque levantes una piedra imaginaria. Natsuki maldijo por eso de que el único humano al que no lograba asustar, parecía considerarla agradable, algo tenía que estar muy muy mal en su cabeza, suspiró con resignación. Se dirigieron a la mesa en la que vieron a Reito y Nao, él seguía resplandeciendo, pero sin ser nocivo para la salud. -¿Trajeron una mascota?-.

-¿Cómo se supone que hablemos de nuestros asuntos, con él aquí?-. Nao se lo echó en cara nada verlos sentarse, discutir con Natsuki era como una droga, si no lo hacía se ponía histérica.

-No te quemes la cabeza pensado-. Y Kuga discutía con cualquiera sobre cualquier cosa, era como su deporte personal -Es imbécil, mira- Volteó a Takeda. -Soy un demonio de 1250 años, y el pecado de la Ira-. Por su tono era claro que no era broma.

-¡Genial! ¿Es un nuevo juego? ¿Puedo jugar?-. Él juraba que ella hablaba de un juego de rol o algo así. -¡Quiero ser un hechicero!-.

Nao entrecerró los ojos. -Apuesto a que se cayó de la cuna de bebé-. Observó que batallaba para abrir el yogurt de su desayuno. -Dame esa cosa-. Le desesperaba ver a alguien tan inútil. -¿Cómo llegó hasta la universidad?-.

Por su parte, a Shizuru sí le interesó que solo estaban presentes 4 de 6. -¿Dónde están Mai y Mikoto?-. No quería que en lugar de buscar a 1 tuvieran que ser 3, quería sus vacaciones.

La respuesta llegó por si sola en una ola de gritos, Mai peleaba con las cocineras, era su primer día en esa universidad y ya causaban estragos. Reito se peinó su sedoso cabello antes de explicarle ese desastre. -En resumen, Mikoto quería la mitad de la comida, y la bruja de la cocina se niega a vendérsela-. Él tenía una charola repleta, con rosas incluidas, le había gustado a las viejas esas.

-¿Puede pagar eso?-. Cuestionó Nao. -¿Por qué ella tiene más dinero que yo?-.

-Ahora que lo pienso, quizá Mai se gasta todo el presupuesto en la comida de Mikoto, eso explicaría muchas cosas-. De un momento a otro, a Mai le pareció buena idea amenazar con demandar a la universidad, una mentira enorme, jamás pagaría un abogado para eso, antes muerta. -Creo que iré a resolver eso-.

-¿Segura?-. Shizuru no estaba muy segura de la seguridad de su inestable novia.

-Si alguien va a ponerse rabiosa, seré yo-. Se fue con Mai y Mikoto, para hacer más grande el escándalo, apenas entró en la cocina los gritos se multiplicaron.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar su carácter tan mierda?-. Reito veía como Natsuki le metía un puñetazo a una de las viejas. -Corrección, ¿Cómo puedes salir con esa cosa?-. Después las tipas intentaron hacerle montón pero mandó a volar a todas, Mikoto le motivaba a seguir haciendo desmadre, mientras Mai se jalaba el cabello.

-Bueno, ella soporta que casi todo lo que me ve quiera coger conmigo-. Y tenías que ser muy seguro de ti mismo para aguantar eso.

-Espera, ¿todo?-. Nao tenía mirada de: No vuelvo a quejarme de mi pecado.

-Tuve un mal momento con un perro… -. Le dio un escalofrío. -Pero ese no es el punto. Natsuki es la única con los ovarios para salir conmigo-.

Un pensativo Takeda se puso a curiosear. -¿Y cómo se conocieron tú y Kuga?-. Le parecían una pareja adorable, sí, en su cabeza Natsuki podía ser adorable.

-Pues…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Natsuki Kuga caminaba por un pasillo lleno de demonios que le miraban confundidos, porque iba vestida de cuero en lugar de llevar el horrible uniforme de la compañía, además, le gruñía a cualquier ser viviente a su alrededor y mantenía el ceño fruncido, demasiado fruncido hasta para los demonios.

-¿Quién es?-. Murmuró alguien, la oji verde le vio de reojo al pasar, con desprecio y altanería.

-Es Kuga Natsuki, acaban de contratarla-. Él si había leído los avisos matutinos.

-¿Para qué demonios querrían a una mocosa como ella?-. En realidad tenía 250 años, pero para ellos era poco más que un bebé.

-Es el nuevo pecado de la Ira-. De hecho, era su primer día en la oficina.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Nagi está contratando a demonios que apenas y tienen cuernos!-. Todos sabían que las recién contratadas Avaricia y Lujuria no tenían más de 300 años.

-Bueno, le prendió fuego a la secretaria de Nagi, porque no le puso azúcar a su café-.

-Ok, debo admitirlo, tiene potencial-.

La aludida les ignoró, le irritaban los chismes, y compartir su aire con los chismosos, también le irritaba el color de las paredes, vale absolutamente todo le causaba enojo, pero eso era lo que le había dado trabajo.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina asignada cuando chocó con alguien. -Mira el pasillo, joder-. Se sacudió la chaqueta, odiaba que la tocaran, nadie era digno de tal cosa.

-Ara, podría decir lo mismo-. Cuando la mirada rojiza se alzó, quedó prendada del panorama. Analizó de pies a cuernos a la demonio, su evidente amor por el cuero, su despeinado cabello cobalto, su ceño fruncido que parecía tallado en su cara, y lo que más le gustó, sus ojos que parecían arder furiosos contra el mundo entero. Le dio el visto bueno enseguida. -Acuéstate conmigo-.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Se puso roja, el sexo no era nada del otro mundo obviamente, pero jamás le habían abordado de modo tan directo, por miedo a ser carbonizados vivos. -Estás loca-.

Eso le causó gracia. -Vamos, te divertirás-. Movió las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-¡Ni siquiera te conozco!-.

Le extendió la mano. -Shizuru Fujino-. La oji verde se idiotizó por la presencia de la castaña, y de hecho estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se mojo al verla.

-Natsuki Kuga-. Por eso cometió el error de corresponder su saludo, ese pequeño contacto entre sus manos le condenó a un acoso sin precedentes.

-Perfecto, ahora que nos conocemos, ¿me dejas cogerte?-.

-¡Claro que no!-. Le dio un empujón y entró a la oficina, dejando a Shizuru en el pasillo con una sonrisa.

-Serás mía, Natsuki-. Luego también entró a la oficina.

-Tiene que ser broma-. Dentro sólo estaban ellas dos. -¿Eres un pecado?-.

-Creía que fui explicita-. Rio, disfrutando la expresión de la otra. -Soy el pecado de la Lujuria-.

-¡Puta madre!-. Sus ojos llamearon, en ese entonces aun no usaba su corona de fuego.

-Y supongo que tú eres el pecado de la Ira-. Le divertía ver las rabietas de Natsuki. -Eres una ternura-.

-¡No soy una ternura!-. Rugió un poco de fuego, le pasaba cuando se exaltaba de más, o sea, la mitad del día.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, 100, 150?-.

-¡250!-.

-Perfecto, no me gustan tan jóvenes-.

Natsuki quería prenderle fuego, pero no estaba segura de si eso haría o no que le despidieran, no había puesto mucha atención a su contrato. Intentó contar en su mente para tranquilizarse, aunque podría haber llegado a un millón y no habría funcionado. -Solo quédate en tu trono y yo en el mío-. Se masajeó la sien.

Shizuru se pasó su petición por el arco del triunfo. -Anda, ¿Qué tal después del trabajo?-. Y se sentó en el regazo de Kuga.

La primera reacción de la oji verde fue tirarle al suelo. -¿¡Jamás has oído sobre el espacio personal!?-. Le palpitaba una vena en la cabeza, parecía que el estrés iba a hacerla explotar.

-Sabes, el sexo puede relajarte bastante-. La castaña no le temía a la muerte, quería cogerla sí o sí, así que volvió a sentarse en sus piernas.

Le mostró sus colmillos. -¿Y que tal si no me gusta el sexo?-. Volvió a empujarle.

Una vez más se sentó. -Haré que te guste-. Le guiñó un ojo.

-Primero tendrías que gustarme tú-. Y sí, de nuevo le tiró al suelo.

-Natsuki…-. Pero la castaña siguió insistiendo.

-¡Kuga! ¡Dime Kuga!-. Le tiró al piso, con más rudeza. -¡Si sigues así te convertiré en pollo rostizado!-.

-Natsuki-. Rabió al oír su nombre, y se puso más roja cuando Shizuru se acercó a su rostro. -No puedes ocultarle tu excitación al pecado de la Lujuria-. Sonrió de modo travieso, esto desquició a la otra, provocando que hablara sin pensarlo.

-¿¡Y como no voy a excitarme si vas por ahí en pelotas!?-. Tenía un carácter de mierda, pero no era de piedra, y esa demonio en sus piernas era la tentación encarnada.

-Ara, ya lo admitiste-. Casi le robó un beso, Natsuki le esquivo al más puro estilo matrix.

-¡Dame un respiro!-. Hace mucho que no hacía corajes de ese calibre.

-¿Y si mejor me das un gemido?-. Y hace mucho que Shizuru no deseaba tanto a alguien.

Iba a ser una mañana algo larga, porque la oji verde se había equivocado con el horario, y aún faltaban dos horas para la hora de entrada.

Para cuando Nagi entró a la oficina, Kuga se había rendido con los empujones, Shizuru estaba cómodamente en sus piernas, abrazada a su cuello, por su lado ella tenía una especie de tic en el ojo. -¡Oye enano!-.

-Soy tu jefe, maldita sea-. Eso le pasaba por contratar personal de su misma edad. -Debí contratar fósiles y no fetos-. Murmuró entre dientes, aunque él también era un bebé entre los demonios.

-¡Enano!-.

-¡QUE SOY TU JEFE, CARAJO!-.

-¡Entonces resuelve esto! ¿¡Acaso no es acaso laboral!?-. Señaló a Shizuru, a la que le dio un manotazo cuando intentó meter la mano en su pantalón.

-Viniendo de Lujuria, no-. Mentira, no estaba del todo seguro, pero eso no tenían que saberlo. -A ti te pago por derramar bilis, a ella por querer coger-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Puedo renunciar?-. Podía buscar otro empleo, lo que sea con tal de no terminar siendo violada por su nueva compañera.

-Ya firmaste tu contrato-. Se negaba a buscar otro empleado.

-¡Mierda!-. Le dio otro manotazo a Shizuru.

-Te haré mía-. Le besó el cuello.

-Nunca-. Gruñó mal humorada. -¡No toques ahí!-.

-Caray, miren todo ese potencial-. Era como si hubiera contratado el combo, sus pecados podían ser la combinación más explosiva del infierno.

* * *

 **1 MES DE ACOSO DESPUÉS**

-¿Cómo carajos terminé así?-. La oji verde estaba en la cama de Shizuru, completamente desnuda y con las manos esposadas. -Peor aún-. Su cara era de confusión pura. -¿Cómo mierda me gustó?-. Le habían dado duro y de formas que ni siquiera sabía que se podía.

-La magia de mi pecado-. Le quitó las esposas. -Ahhh pero te hacías la difícil-. Vio complacida que le dejo el cuerpo repleto de marcas, había marcado territorio y todo el infierno iba a saberlo, como que se llamaba Shizuru Fujino.

-En mi defensa, parecías loca-. Frunció el ceño. -Muy loca-.

-Y tú parecías querer matarme, pero aquí estamos, de novias-. Se puso sobre ella, quería otra ronda.

-Oye, oye, despacio, jamás dije que fuéramos novias-. Kuga era del tipo de demonios que le huían al compromiso, porque le daban coraje. -Kuga Natsuki no se ata a nada ni nadie-. Excepto a su trabajo, pero el dinero no iba a llegar solito a su cartera.

Sonrió. -Lo seremos-. Le había gustado tanto que la quería para más que simple sexo.

-Nunca-. Gruñó, aunque no estaba del todo segura después de su anterior nunca.

-Ara… no era pregunta-.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

-Vaya, así que ya son novias-. Mai sonrió divertida.

-Ohhh cállate, doña tacaña-. Fue la única vez que la vieron sonrojarse, después siguieron viéndola roja hasta las orejas, pero de la rabia. -Es imposible decirle que no a esa demonio-.

-Espera un momento-. Reaccionó con efecto retardado. -¿Y esa corona de fuego? Creí que no te gustaban las excentricidades-.

-Fui idea mía-. Apareció Shizuru. -¿No se ve linda?-.

-¡Shizuru!-. Linda su puta madre, ella era intimidación andante.

-Te tienen bien domada, Natsuki-. Analizó su aspecto. -Pero no usaría la palabra linda contigo, creo que te queda más el adjetivo intimidante-.

-Te lo dije Shizuru-. Kuga no dijo nada más tras la mirada retadora de su ahora novia.

-En verdad que te pusieron correa Natsuki-.

Se mantuvo calladita, le había quedado claro que Shizuru llevaría las riendas en esa relación, y no era suicida para llevarle la contraria.

Así pasaron 1000 años.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-En el trabajo-. ¿Quién decía que ser terco no servía para nada?

-¡Wow! ¿Ya tienen trabajo?-. Takeda se emocionaba por cualquier cosa.

-Desde hace siglos, Lucifer en persona nos contrató-. En parte porque no tenía muchas opciones, pero igual lo había hecho.

-¡Genial! ¿Trabajan en un teatro o algo así?-. Los demonios le vieron con expresiones de: ¿Qué tipo de teatros conoces? Sí, tenían expresiones muy explicitas.

-En verdad es imbécil-. Por su culpa la pelirroja terminó de perder la fe en la inteligencia humana.

En ese preciso segundo la cocina comenzó a incendiarse, Nao chocó su cabeza contra la mesa. -Estoy rodeada de idiotas-. Reito hizo una mueca. -Huele a quemado-. Y Shizuru sonrió con complicidad. -Ara, se le pasó un poquito la mano-.

Natsuki alzó ambos brazos y las llamas crecieron, consumiendo la mesa de los postres. -¡Ohh por dios!-. Los tres demonios pusieron cara de asco, la mención del Señor les causaba nauseas. -¡Kuga…

-Vaya, parece que ya reaccionó-.

-¡Kuga trabaja en efectos especiales! ¿¡No es así!?-. Miraba maravillado como Natsuki sacaba su lado pirómano.

-Creo que podríamos llevarlo al infierno y seguiría sin captar la idea-. Incluso para Vanidad ya era demasiada estupidez junta, pero eso le dio una idea -¿Y si nos lo llevamos de mascota? Reemplazaría al pececito que se murió porque no le cambiamos el agua-.

La mitad de los universitarios gritaban asustados, pero sin salirse de la fila porque tenían hambre, la otra mitad comía en medio del humo. -Su poco sentido común los llevará a la extinción-. Un grupito le gritaba a la demonio que continuará con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

-Ya se divirtió suficiente-. Debajo de aquella cara enfurecida se ocultaba una sonrisa maliciosa, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. -Iré a resolver eso-. Shizuru se paró de la mesa.

-Eso dijo ella, antes de querer convertir a todos en pollos rostizados-. Ignoró a la pelirroja.

Mantuvo una expresión tranquila mientras se acercaba al desastre, el fuego hacía sudar a los demás como puercos, ella se mostraba fresca como una lechuga. -¡Fujino! ¡Gracias al averno!-. Mai evitaba que Mikoto devorara la comida calcinada. -¡Detén a Natsuki!-.

-¿Qué la puso así?-. Sabía que su chica no enloquecía de la nada, bueno sí, pero no a ese grado.

-Le dijeron que no vendían mayonesa-. Jaloneó a Mikoto. -¡No! ¡La mesa no se come!-.

Natsuki estaba a punto de convertir en pollo frito a la cocinera más gorda, ya hasta la había empanizado. -Natsuki, cariño-. La oji verde miró en su dirección. -¿Qué te dije sobre exterminar humanos?-.

-Que te excita-.

-No cariño… lo otro-.

-Que es tarea de la oficina de recolección de almas-. Esa oficina era más desastrosa que la de ellos, seguido se equivocaban y mataban a las personas que no tenían vela en el entierro, probablemente porque su líder era una ebria de primera.

-Exacto, nosotras hacemos que pequen…

-¡NOSOTROS! ¡Hay un hombre aquí!-. Reito no iba a dejar que lo excluyeran, o sea, tampoco era tan femenino.

-Ellas los matan para llevarlos al infierno, y todas…

-¡TODOS!-. Sospechaban que él sería feminazi si fuese mujer.

-Y todas felices con nuestros salarios-. Concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…-. No se dio cuenta de que hizo un puchero que Mai le recordaría más tarde. -¿Al menos puedo quemar a la gorda?-. La susodicha chillaba a todo pulmón.

-Natsuki…

-Bueno, bueno-.

Shizuru era la única capaz de dialogar con el pecado de la Ira, además, de los 7 ella era quien tenía mayor cantidad de magia disponible. Chasqueó los dedos dos veces, la primera para limpiar el desastre, la segunda para modificarle la memoria a todos los testigos.

Mai se acercó con cara de confusión e indignación -¿No puedes hacer eso siempre que Natsuki destruye algo? ahorrarían un dineral en reparaciones.

-Ni siquiera mi magia sería suficiente-. Amaba a Natsuki pero tampoco podía hacer milagros con su amor. -¿Por qué crees que pagó un seguro?-.

La aludida gruñó. -Estoy aquí y lo saben-. No era su culpa tener magia de fuego, ni problemas de ira, ni un carácter de mierda, no era su culpa ser ella.

Regresaron a su mesa, aunque más temprano que tarde se arrepintieron de hacerlo. -¿Y él quien es?-. Takeda parecía muy entretenido jugando con sus galletitas de animalitos, se las habían dado para que dejara de preguntar por el supuesto trabajo de Natsuki en efectos especiales.

Kuga le dio un trago a su café, de puro milagro no se había enfriado. -Mai, él es Takeda, Takeda, ella es Mai, el pecado de la Avaricia-. La oji lila quiso estrangularla por rebelar ese dato, Kuga le hizo una ceña de que esperara.

-¡Ohhh por dios!-. A ver que se inventaba el chico para el pecado de la Avaricia.

-Siempre por dios… jamás por Lucifer-. Golpeó la mesa. -O mejor aún, por Nao-. No podía evadir su propia envidia.

-¡Eres su manager!-. A Takeda le brillaban los ojos.

Por cosas así, confirmaron que era absolutamente innecesario disimular con el chico, hasta una patata sospecharía más de ellos que él, un punto a su favor considerando que se les había pegado como chicle. -¿No le afectará estar con nosotros?-. Eso de estar con 6 de los 7 pecados podría llevar a la locura a alguien normal.

Le echaron un vistazo, él se dio cuenta y le sonrió a Natsuki. -Joder, es tan puro que puede sonreírle a la cara de culo-.

-¡Oye!-. Le dio un puñetazo a Nao.

-Si su inocencia equivale a su estupidez, es imposible que lo corrompamos-. Shizuru saludó al chico con un gestó coqueto, este le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa de niño pequeño. -Demonios, ni siquiera me mira con deseo como el resto-.

-Si no peca con Lujuria, no pecara con ninguno de nosotros-. Sentenciaron desganados, tenían un único trabajo, hacer que los humanos pecaran, y ese tal Takeda venía a joderlos, sin ni siquiera proponerselo.

-Oye Ku-.

Gruñó. -Son dos putas silabas, no es necesario acortarlo-. Iba a tirarlo de la silla, iba.

-¿Quieres un poco?-. Pero él sacó un frasco de mayonesa de su mochila.

Le brillaron los ojos. -Ok, quizá ahora me caigas mejor que estos bastardos-.

-¡Seremos mejores amigos, Ku!-.

-¡Que no lo acortes!-. Le enojaba que le llamaran por su nombre pero también derramaba bilis si le ponían apodos, nada le gustaba, nada.

-Apuesto a que lo mata antes de la última clase-. Reito lo quería como mascota pero no le daba más tiempo de vida. -Apuesto a que en una semana-. Nao conocía un poco más la paciencia de Kuga, ella misma siempre la llevaba al límite. -Apuesto a que no lo mata-. Mai sabía que la oji verde no era pendeja para hacer eso. -Apuesto el sueldo de un mes a que terminan siendo amigos-. Todos voltearon a ver a Shizuru, con una expresión de: Tanto sexo ya te secó el cerebro, sin embargo, creían que ella perdería así que aceptaron.

-Pobres idiotas… -. Murmuró la castaña.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada, nada-. Rio maliciosamente.

Entonces Reito se percató de algo. -¿Te desabrochaste otro botón?-. Miró acusatoriamente a Shizuru.

-No…-. Sí lo había hecho, pero tenía el cinismo de negarlo para verlo enojarse.

-¿Entonces por qué te veo las tetas?-. Natsuki le aventó un tenedor que se clavó en su comida. -¡Era una simple pregunta!-.

-Pues tus preguntas son estúpidas-.

\- Genial, a una le falta ropa, y a la otra le sobra-. Nao no iba a quedarse fuera de la discusión, claro que no.

No le aventaron un tenedor también porque no había más. -¿Qué intentas decir?-. Así que Kuga se conformó con verle feo.

-Que traes tu chaqueta de cuero, maldita loca-.

-¿Y eso qué?-.

-¡Que estamos como a 40 grados!-.

-Pfff…. La uso en el infierno-.

-¡Pero allá tenemos aire acondicionado!-. Con eso Mai no había sido tacaña, porque era el mismo aire para todos y no le quedaba de otra. Así es, eran demonios… que no soportaban el calor, a excepción de Natsuki, por obvias razones. -En mi salón hacía tanto calor que mi sudor tenía sudor propio-.

Mikoto se acercó a Takeda. -¿Te vas a comer eso?-. No esperó una respuesta, tomó la comida.

-Matarás de hambre a mi mascota-. Reito ya había decidido que adoptaría a ese humano, aunque según él solo viviría unas pocas horas más, antes de que Natsuki lo matará en un arranque de ira, o quizá Shizuru, por interrumpir uno de sus momentos felices.

-¿Por qué Reito tiene una mascota y yo no?-. Cinco segundos antes no quería ninguna, pero si Reito la tenía ella también quería una.

-¡No habrá más mascotas en esa oficina!-. Le irritaba el pelo, el desorden, y que Nao quisiera cosas, mejor dicho, le irritaba Nao y punto. -¡A duras penas dejo que Nao entre!-.

-¡Oye!-.

Y como si el ambiente no fuese ya un desastre. -¿Es mal momento para decir que recortaré el presupuesto del aire acondicionado?-. Mai salió con sus horribles manejos de finanzas.

Toda la tensión se concentró en ella. -¿En serio quieres estar en esa oficina, con Reito estresado por el calor?-. Mikoto lo decía porque el trono de Mai estaba justo al lado del de él. -Además, ¿Acaso quieres que sus reflectores nos rosticen a todas?-.

-¡Olvídate de Don Estrellita!-. Nao golpeó la mesa. -Esos conejos-. Señaló al dúo pornográfico. -¡Sí que convertirían la oficina en un horno!-. Estando cerca de ellas hasta la Antártida se calentaba.

Shizuru rompió el misterioso silencio en que había estado. -Tenemos una vida sexual un poquito activa, ¿y qué?-. Casualmente no tenía una mano a la vista…

-¿Un poquito, dices?-. La pelirroja le tapó los oídos a Takeda, porque no quería tener que tratar sus traumas. -¡Estás masturbando a Kuga bajo la mesa!-. Pero igual medio escuchó la última parte.

-Shizuru es una fuerza de la naturaleza-. Argumentó la oji verde.

-¿¡Y eso qué!?-.

-Que no puedes ir en contra de la naturaleza-. Si Shizuru quería meterle mano, lo haría, la hora feliz era la hora feliz.

-Malditas exhibicionistas…-.

-Si te molesta puedes irte a otra mesa, digo-. Gruñó, mostrándole el dedo medio.

-¡Pero yo llegué antes!-.

Takeda tenía cara de confundido -¿Qué hay debajo de la mesa?-. Nao le detuvo antes de que se asomará a ver.

-Alto ahí imbécil, eso no queremos verlo ni nosotros los pecados-. Probablemente ni los usuarios de XVideos.

-Creo que dejaré el aire acondicionado tal y como está-. Mai no iba a arriesgarse a que intentaran matarse por ahorrarse unas monedas, tampoco llegaba a ese grado… bueno sí, pero no quería pasar calor. -Mínimo váyanse al baño-. Quería echarles una cubeta de agua encima, parecían perros en celo.

-Es que ya cogimos ahí en la mañana-. La castaña tan explicita como siempre. -En todos los cubículos y…

-¡No quiero oírlo!-. Lo que menos necesitaba eran mas imágenes de esas dos en su cabeza.

* * *

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Mientras seguían discutiendo y comiendo, los seis tuvieron un mal presentimiento al mismo tiempo. Bajo la mesa, Natsuki hizo una pequeña bola de fuego. -¿Huelen eso?-. Su voz expresó más odio del acostumbrado.

-Sí-. Shizuru miró discretamente sobre su hombro.

-No huelo nada, ¿de qué hablan?-. Takeda ni por casualidad podía saberlo.

Cerró el puño, el fuego le cubrió. -Huele a suavizante barato para plumas-. Arrugó la nariz con asco.

-Disculpa, pero tengo que mantener mis alas impecables-.

Giraron en dirección a la voz, era una chica rubia que conocían bastante bien, siempre se metía donde nadie le llamaba. Como líder de los pecados, Natsuki se puso de pie para encararle, y se subió la bragueta antes de que se le olvidara. -¿Qué quieres, ángel de cuarta?-. Había apagado su puño, no le daría motivos a esa para denunciarle, por el momento.

-¿Ángel de cuarta?-. Hizo una exagerada mueca de indignación. -Acaban de ascenderme a la oficina de los 7 Arcángeles-.

-¿Y qué quieres, una felicitación?-. Kuga escupió las palabras. -¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-. Pero sin la palabra mierda, porque a diosito no le gustaban las palabrotas, y no quería que le descontaran sueldo. -Me enviaron a vigilar a un pecado-. Vaya, los chismes corrían rápido, eso o el ángel era más metiche de lo que creían. -Pero en lugar de verlo a él-. Se cruzó de brazos. -Encuentro a los otros 6-. Les veía sintiéndose superior, delirios celestiales, los demonios tenían la teoría de que esas aureolas volvían muy egocéntricos a los ángeles. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Ohhh ya sabes-. Se acercó al ángel. -Salimos a tomar el fresco con los humanos de mierda que tanto adoro-. Apareció sus colmillos, para gruñir como Lucifer mandaba. -No es asunto tuyo, Alyssa-.

-Sí lo es cuando metes a los humanos en esto-. La tensión entre ambas era enorme. -Lárguense-.

-Oblígame, perra-. Le empujó.

Alyssa no se lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar el agua bendita y bañarlos con ella. -¡AHHH!-. Nao gritó más fuerte que los demás, Takeda gritó porque no quería sentirse excluido. -Un momento-. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada. -Es sólo agua-.

-¡Rayos!-. La rubia vio la botella. -Esos malditos recortes de presupuesto-.

Kuga se secó la cara y le sonrió burlona. - Eso te pasa por ser tan engreída, plumitas-. Jamás había agradecido tanto la falta de presupuesto. -¿Qué harás sin tus meados divinos?-.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultar el agua bendita!?¿¡Quien rayos te crees!?-.

-Soy un demonio, ¿Qué querías?-. Con ella nadie se salvaba, se metía hasta con Lucifer y eso que él le pagaba.

Alyssa sacó un celular con la mejor cobertura que podían pagar los milagros. -Necesito refuerzos-. Apenas lo dijo aparecieron dos ángeles más, hizo una mueca al verlos. -Pedí refuerzos… ¡No practicantes!-.

Evidentemente ambos ángeles eran muy jóvenes, había una castaña, y una cuyo cabello oscuro y ojos rojos le hacían parecer más un demonio que un ser celestial. La primera pegaba brinquitos de emoción, la segunda… parecía muerta en vida. Eso les hizo creer que en serio no era un ángel, pero fue la primera en hablar.

-Oye, oye, Arika es la practicante, yo no-. Se llamaba Nina, y parecía muerta en vida porque el mundo laboral disponible era una mierda.

-¿Así? Y supongo que tienes siglos de experiencia…

-Me gradué ayer-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Maldita oficina de Soporte Celestial!-. Ni sabía para que les había pedido ayuda, no daban ni una.

-Deberías cambiarle los pañales a tus refuerzos-. La oji verde se dio la vuelta, el almuerzo había terminado. Alyssa le tomó del hombro. -Nadie… NADIE TOCA MI CHAQUETA-.

-¿Así? ¿Y que harás, fruncir más el ceño?-. Retó al demonio equivocado.

Y en efecto frunció más el ceño, pero también…

* * *

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Sigo diciendo que esto es mala idea-. Nao veía con desconfianza las acciones de Natsuki.

-¿Te recuerdo el salpullido que tuviste durante dos semanas, por su culpa?-. Se las tenía bien contadas a los malditos ángeles.

-¡Es una excelente idea!-. Le había dado salpullido hasta en el culo por culpa de Alyssa y su agua bendita.

Estaban en uno de los armarios del conserje, habían amarrado a las tres ángeles. -¿¡Cómo se atreven!?-. Los pecados les rodeaban, excepto la pelirroja, ella cuidaba la puerta, porque cada vez que Takeda tocaba preguntando por Natsuki, le decían que no estaba, y el pobre se lo creía. -¡Diosito se enterará de esto!-. Alyssa pataleaba.

La oji verde le dio una mirada de muerte. -Esto no habría pasado si no fueran tan metiches-. Buscaba algo para amordazarle, los gritos angelicales le estresaban. -El pecado en fuga es nuestro-.

-¿Cómo rayos se les escapó Pereza?-. Nina hablaba con indiferencia, como si no estuviera en problemas de ese calibre. -Es Pereza, por Dios-.

-Eso tampoco es asunto suyo-. Que vergüenza que supieran que la organización de su oficina era una mierda.

Se escuchó un ringtone de música metal, era obvio de quien era. -Te odio, seas quien seas-. Natsuki contestó su llamada, que por cierto, era telepática. -¿Qué?-. Sacudió la cabeza. -No se escucha ni mierda-. Había mucha interferencia. Volteó hacía su novia. -Shizuru, ¿No habíamos aumentado la cobertura?-.

-Cariño, tus cuernos-.

-Ohhh es verdad-. Hizo aparecer sus cuernos, con eso la señal aumentó de golpe. -¿Sigues ahí?-. El otro lado de la línea no estaba feliz.

-Pedazo de inútil, ¿Qué están haciendo?-. Era Nagi, solo Kuga podía escucharle, existía el altavoz pero odiaba las llamadas y más aún las grupales. -¡Quiero progresos! ¡No que jueguen a la escuelita!-. No necesitaban verlo para saber que estaba rojo del enojo, y eso que aún no sabía a quienes tenían de rehenes, o no lo sabía hasta que Alyssa gritó a todo pulmón. -Kuga…

-Nagi…

-Dime que no tienen a un ángel secuestrado…

-No lo tenemos-. Se escuchó otro grito que le contradijo.

-¿¡Y entonces porque se escuchan sus gritos!?-.

-Tenemos a 3 ángeles, no uno-. Tuvo que soportar todos los gritos de su jefe, si colgaba volvería a llamar, y no podía rechazar las llamadas de Lucifer, maldita compañía telepática.

-¡Haz una fuegollamada! ¡Quiero ver quienes son!-. En contra de su voluntad, Natsuki hizo una pequeña cortina de fuego, entre las llamas apareció el rostro de Nagi, quien vio la situación aliviado. -Unos practicantes y la loca de Alyssa, no es para tanto-. Decía eso sin saber que Alyssa había ascendido de oficina. Lo pensó solo dos segundos. -Envíalas por paquetería al cielo-. Apagó el fuego, se cortó la llamada y desapareció sus cuernos.

-¿Cuernos para señal telefónica, en serio?-. Alyssa dejo de gritar solo para criticarle, Shizuru salió a la defensa.

-Primero, no es señal telefónica, es telepática, estúpida. Segundo, le pones suavizante a tus alas, ¿con que derecho dices algo?-.

-¿Qué dijo Nagi?-. A Reito le urgía irse de ese poco glamoroso armario.

-Que las enviáramos por paquetería-. Chasqueó los dedos apareciendo 3 cajas. -Directo al cielo, ¿aun tenemos estampillas para eso?-. Creía que habían usado las últimas en mandarles una caja de cucarachas.

-A esas cajas les falta estilo-. Para Reito era crucial tener buen gusto hasta para sacar la basura. -Deja lo hago yo-. Apareció otras cajas que brillaban mucho, pero no tanto como él.

-¿En serio?-. A Nao le parecía ridículo, pero no iban a gastar más magia en esas perras celestiales. -Al carajo, hagámoslo-.

Tuvieron que noquear a las tres para lograr meterlas en las cajas, iban a deshacerse de ellas, sí, con el detalle de que ya no tenían estampillas para el cielo, y terminaron mandándolas al destino más lejano posible. -¿No nos meteremos en líos por esto?-. Mai dudaba seriamente de la similitud entre el cielo y… Madagascar.

-De todos modos siempre tenemos problemas-. Con eso dicho, Kuga salió del lugar acompañada de Shizuru, para su desgracia, en el pasillo se encontró con Takeda, quien le había estado buscando sin parar.

-¡Ku!-.

-¡Que no lo acortes, carajo!-.

-Acepta tu destino, cariño-.

-Nunca-.

Natsuki aun no aprendía que cada vez que decía nunca, pasaba exactamente lo contrario.

Y que cuando tenía problemas, siempre podía meterse en más.

Ser un pecado no era nada fácil.


	3. Parte 3

**6 PECADOS**

 **PARTE 3**

 **DOS SEMANAS DEPUÉS**

Kuga azotó a un chico contra la pared, alzándole medio metro sobre el suelo. -¿¡Qué dijiste!?-. El pobre casi se orinaba del miedo, podría jurar que veía los ojos esmeralda llamear. -¡Repítelo, cobarde!-. De hecho, hasta escupía fuego, pero él creía que alucinaba.

-¡Mamá!-. Iba a necesitar terapia después de eso. El psicólogo de la universidad estaba lleno por culpa de Natsuki.

-¡Humano de mierda!-. Lo sacudía como muñeca de trapo. -¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!?-. Se mantenía terca como solo ella podía serlo.

A dos metros de distancia, Shizuru veía tranquilamente la escena, incluso se tomaba un té mientras lo hacía. Atraída por los gritos, Mai llegó a su lado, con una clara expresión de: Si nos demanda, las mato. -¿Y ahora que la hizo explotar?-. Natsuki seguía zarandeando al desgraciado.

La castaña sonrió. -Míralo para creerlo-. Si solo lo decía, volverían a pensar que tanto sexo le había jodido el cerebro.

Desconcertada, Mai enfocó su atención en la oji verde. -¡Solo yo le digo imbécil a ese imbécil!-. Señaló a Takeda, que justamente venía caminando hacia ella. -Bueno… yo y mi grupo-. Todos los demonios lo consideraban un estúpido sin remedio. -¡Pero tú no!-. Gruñó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-. Pataleaba intentando tocar el suelo. -¡Takeda es un genio!-.

-¿En serio… está defendiendo a Takeda? ¿Takeda?-. Mai se talló lo ojos, eso tenía que ser una broma, ni a ella la defendía, y era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía Natsuki. Shizuru no contaba porque era su amante.

-¡Tampoco exageres idiota!-. Aún lo sacudía, a ese ritmo, el chico iba a vomitar. -¿¡Qué no ves que se lo puede creer!? ¡Y luego yo tengo que aguantarlo!-.

-A su manera, sí-. Shizuru seguía sonriendo. -Mi Natsuki es muy especial con sus amigos-

-¿Son amigos? Me estás jodiendo…-. Creía más posible que Kuga se quitará su chaqueta.

-¡No vuelcas a meterte con mis amigos!-. Finalmente lo dejo caer al piso, y sí, vomitó a mares, luego se fue corriendo.

Mai veía todo con la boca abierta. -Págame-. La castaña extendió la mano, esa apuesta había sido suya desde el inicio, de mala gana y con una lagrimita en la cara, Mai puso el dinero en su palma. -¿Cuándo aprenderán a no apostar sobre Natsuki, conmigo?-. Conocía a la oji verde mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma, en todos los sentidos.

Natsuki se acercó con su clásico ceño fruncido. -¿Volvieron a apostar sobre mí?-. Esas apuestas le fastidiaban la existencia.

-Cariño, esas apuestas remodelaron nuestro departamento-. Era cierto, pero aun así iba a replicarle, iba.

-¡Ku!-. Finalmente Takeda llegó a donde estaban, e intentó abrazarla, ella lo esquivó.

-¿Qué te he dicho, imbécil?-. Se colocó detrás de su novia.

-Que si toco tu chaqueta me cortas las…-. La castaña le miró sobre su hombro, con una ceja castigadora alzada, enojo en proceso de carga.

-¡Eso no!-. Shizuru le había dicho que no anduviera mutilando gente, que porque era malo y blablabla.

-Ahhh sí…-. Sonrió, no le afectaba la creciente aura oscura de cierta chica con ojos escarlata. -Que no te gusta el contacto físico-. Se quedó pensativo. -Al menos que sea follar con Shizuru-.

-Ara…-. Se la pasó el enojo.

-¡Buen chico!-. Sacó una galleta de su chaqueta y se la lanzó a Takeda.

-¿Qué demonios le estás enseñando a este pobre ingenuo?-. Dijo eso, pero por curiosidad le acarició la cabeza al chico. -¿Y por qué se comporta como un perro?-. Takeda movía la pierna.

Tanto Mai como Shizuru vieron a Natsuki, esperando una buena razón, ella se encogió de hombros. -Me recordaba al perro que perdimos, al intentar que nadara en la lava de la oficina-. En su defensa, esa había sido idea de Nao, no suya.

-¿No habíamos perdido así al gato?-. Según Mai, ni habían tenido perro.

-No, no, ese se nos fue porque olvidamos darle comida-. Natsuki sí recordaba a cada una de las mascotas, porque hacía corajes con todas.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza. -Comienzo a creer que somos malas teniendo mascotas-. Aunque ciertamente, Takeda también le recordaba a ese perro. -Aunque… el hámster nos duró más tiempo-.

Hubo un gran suspiró de parte de Mai. -Hasta que Mikoto quiso saber si sabía a pollo-. Y después de comérselo, se la pasó un mes quejándose de que no sabía a pollo.

-¡Ku!-.

-No interrumpas a los mayores mientras hablan-. Aun le irritaba que acortaran su apellido, motivo suficiente para castigarlo con su indiferencia.

Sí claro… no iba a aguantarse sin contestarle, y todos lo sabían.

Él hizo un puchero. -Pero si tenemos la misma edad-. Y ella quería quitarle esa expresión de un puñetazo.

-¿En qué mundo 20 y 1250 son la misma edad?-. Ya estaba a punto de hacer otro coraje.

-¡La edad de tu personaje no cuenta!-. Aún creía que Natsuki jugaba rol.

-¿¡Qué mierda querías!?-. Takeda ni se inmuto ante los gritos de según él, su mejor amiga. Sí, definitivamente algo andaba muy mal en su cabeza.

-¿Tienes un compañero de efectos especiales aquí?-. No hubo poder divino que le quitara la idea de los efectos especiales de la cabeza.

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más escupiendo fuego?-. Frunció más el ceño. -Soy solo yo, carajo-. Ya mejor le seguía la corriente.

-Es que el chico de allá estornudó y le aparecieron cuernos-.

Silencio.

Las tres demonios giraron rápidamente hacia donde Takeda señalaba, en efecto, ahí estaba un chico con cuernos, uno que conocían muy bien, él también las vio y se quedó congelado del susto.

Habían pasado dos semanas buscando a Pereza, sin ver ni sus luces, ya hasta creían que el susodicho había huido a otro lugar y planeaban buscarlo en otros sitios.

Aunque en realidad…

Él ni sabía que los demás pecados estaban en la universidad, no era un genio evadiéndolos, era un idiota que pescó un resfriado humano, que lo dejo en cama esas dos semanas.

Sí… un resfriado, el sistema inmunológico de Pereza era tan inútil como él mismo.

Los puños de Natsuki estallaron en llamas. -¡TÚ!-. Y corrió directamente a él. -¡TE HARÉ MIERDA, TATE!-

Tate, el pecado cuyo trabajo era hacer que otros no trabajaran.

Él mismo se daba flojera y aburrimiento.

-¡AHHH!-. Por instinto de supervivencia, echó a correr también. -¡Puedo explicarlo!-.

-¡Explicar y una mierda!-. Gruñó de tal forma que las ventanas cercanas se rompieron.

-¡Más gastos!-. Mai se jaló el pelo.

-¡El seguro cubre eso!-. Nada se le escapaba a Shizuru.

Takeda, que no entendía nada, se quedó atrás, mientras que Mai y Shizuru siguieron al caótico par, se suponía que eran inmortales, pero no estaban seguras de que Tate sobreviviera a la ira de Natsuki.

En medio de su desesperación, él entró en uno de los salones, y sin pensarlo saltó por una ventana, aunque estaban en el tercer piso. -¡TATE!-. Ella tampoco se lo pensó dos veces, saltó también.

Estaban haciendo lo que Nagi no quería, llamar la atención de todos.

Asustados, los alumnos miraron por la ventana, esperando verlos hechos mierda contra el piso, pero lo que vieron fue que el suelo era el que se había hecho mierda, y que ellos corrían intactos al estacionamiento, sí es que se le podía decir intacto a…

-¡KUGA SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO!-.

Shizuru entró corriendo. -¡Trabaja en efectos especiales!-. Chasqueó sus dedos para que se lo creyeran, después también saltó.

-¡NUESTRA FANTASÍA SEXUAL ACABA DE SUICIDARSE!-. Gritaron alarmados, unos hasta se desmayaron.

Entonces entró Mai. -¡SOMOS EL CLUB DE EFECTOS ESPECIALES!-. Chasqueó los dedos, y sí, siguió al resto al estacionamiento.

La distancia entre Natsuki y Takeda era cada vez menos, Pereza ya podía sentir la ira de Kuga achicharrándole el culo.

-¿¡Cómo que renunciar!? ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?-. Le lanzó una bola de fuego que esquivó por los pelos.

-¡Hablemos como demonios civilizados!-. Tenía tanto miedo que iba a cagarse del susto.

-¿¡Te parezco un pecado civilizado!?-.

-¡Sí!-.

-¡Claro que no, estúpido!-. Apresuró el paso.

Tate ya lloraba por la histeria.

Detrás de ellos, Shizuru y Mai iban lo más rápido que podían, considerando que iban modificando memorias y durmiendo a todos para eliminar la evidencia del desastre de Natsuki, gastaban tanto poder, que a ese ritmo iban a tener que sacarse magia de debajo de las piedras.

-¡Controla a tu mujer!.- Mai también estaba histérica.

-Con gusto… ¡Cuando la alcance!-. Dejaría a Natsuki sin poder caminar por eso.

-¡Estamos jodidas!-. Los lamentos de la oji lila hicieron que se le prendiera el foco.

-Transfiéreme tu magia-. Se le ocurrió algo mejor que modificarles la memoria uno por uno.

-¿Quién te crees, Goku con la genkidama?-.

-Dije magia, no energía-. Escuchó otro gruñido de su novia y un grito de Tate. -La usaré para dormir de una a toda la universidad-.

-Pero…

-¡Mai!-.

Como no quería comprobar si en verdad Shizuru enojada daba más miedo que Natsuki, le transfirió su magia restante, hasta la última gota. A la castaña no le sentó bien, eso de mezclar otra magia, que no fuera la de Kuga, con la suya, era casi nocivo, sin embargo, cumplió con el objetivo.

Shizuru usó toda la magia de golpe, sin dejar ni un poquito, para dormir a todos y borrarles la memoria de esa última hora.

Bueno… a todos lo humanos, los pecados seguían más que despiertos.

-¡KUGA NATSUKI!-. Mai se espantó al ver lo que sería el inicio del enojo de Shizuru, se hubiera persignado, si pudiera. -¡VUELVE ACÁ, NATSUKI!-.

Pero ni con su inmortalidad en riesgo reaccionó la aludida, estaba metida en una especie de frenesí, uno que jamás le habían visto y vaya que habían sido testigos de cientos de escenitas a lo largo de los siglos.

-¡TE VENDERÉ POR PARTES EN LA DEEP WEB!-. Tate lloraba a moco tendido, y como era Pereza, sus piernas no rendirían por mucho más tiempo, solo el miedo lo había hecho correr hasta ahí. -¡MALDITO VAGO!-.

-¡Me aburría mucho en mi trabajo!-.

-¡Mi inirrii michi in mi tribiji!-. Su ira crecía y crecía, a un ritmo enloquecido. -¿¡Acaso no leíste el contrato!?-. Ella tampoco lo había hecho, al menos no con atención, ni completo. -¡No puedes renunciar!-. Lanzó una bocanada de fuego, que incendió un árbol en lugar del culo de Tate.

-¡Perdón, perdón!-. Aun así… -¡Pero no regresaré!-. No era que tuviera huevos de más, tenía razonamiento de menos. -¡Ese lugar es el infierno!-.

Con eso Kuga se convirtió en la antorcha humana, con apariencia demoniaca incluida. -¡SOMOS DEMONIOS! ¿¡QUÉ QUERÍAS, TRABAJAR EN UN OXXO!?-. Todo se incendiaba a su paso. -¡TE LLEVARE DE REGRESO A PUNTA DE INFIERNOPUTAZOS!-.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su palabra, a nada de ponerle las manos encima…

-¡ALTO AHÍ KUGA!-. Apareció una luz brillante entre ellos, acompañada de un fuerte olor a suavizante.

-¡QUITATE PLUMITAS!-.

Alyssa y compañía finalmente habían regresado de Madagascar, con una cara de pocos amigos que podía hacerle competencia al ceño fruncido de Natsuki.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?-. Kuga intentó pasar de largo, pero los ángeles eran un estorbo colosal. -¡Deberías estar buscando a tu pecado en fuga, no incendiando la tierra!-.

Le rechinaron los dientes. -¿¡Y QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABA HACIENDO, CEREBRO DE PALOMA!?-. Gruñó a todo pulmón.

La rubia volteó hacia atrás, viendo que Tate desaparecía entre los edificios. -Rayos… ¿Un error lo comete cualquiera?-. Sonrió nerviosa, de seguro iban a quitarle vacaciones por esa cagada.

-¡Te sacaré las plumas!-. Y como tenía pinta de que sí lo haría, Alyssa hizo lo que cualquier ángel con pánico hubiera hecho…

-¡AJA!-. Sacar el agua bendita.

-¡AHHH!-. Pero justamente Nao iba llegado al lugar y le cayó a ella. -¿¡Por que siempre yo!?-. Chillaba como cerdo en el matadero. -¡Eso si es agua bendita! ¡AHHH!-. Se retorcía en el piso.

-Dos errores los comete cualquiera…-. Arika intentó ser positiva, y no, no tenía que ver con que le pagaban extra por eso…

La ira de Natsuki aumentó a niveles desconocidos por la humanidad. -¡Oye! ¡Sí alguien va a joder a Nao, seré yo!-. Entre pecados todo se valía, pero no iba a venir un ángel a fastidiarles la existencia.

Se acercó a la rubia con toda la intención de achicharrarle hasta la consciencia.

-¡Atrás Lavagirl, atrás!-. Alyssa apuntó la botella hacía la oji verde. -¡Diosito me respalda!-.

Kuga hizo crujir sus nudillos, con o sin Diosito de su lado, iba a partirle la madre a la metiche de Alyssa. -Perdí a Pereza por tu culpa-. Gruño mostrando sus colmillos, que también estaban en llamas.

-Técnicamente, aun no lo tenías-. Esa fue Nina, con su actitud vale madres que terminaría quitándole su recién adquirida licencia de ángel guerrero.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Me arde, me pica!-. Nao seguía en el suelo, sin que nadie le prestará atención.

Entonces llegó Mikoto, metiéndose en medio. -Yo digo que nos calmemos y vayamos por comida-. Y pues…

-¡Mikoto!-. Natsuki le quemó las cejas.

-Yo solo decía…-. Y mejor se hizo a un lado e intentó ayudar a Nao.

-¡Te hare mierda, plumero con piernas!-. No sabía que tanto daño le haría su fuego demoniaco a un ángel, pero mínimo una buena alergia sí iba a provocarle.

La rubia no quería averiguarlo, así que se jugó su as bajo la manga. -¡Practicantes!-.

-Que ya me gradué-. Sí, Nina.

Alyssa le ignoró. -¡Activen el Modo Divino!-.

-¿Te he dicho que estás medio loca?-.

-¡Dije que ACTIVEN EL MODO DIVINO!-. Muy a su pesar, Nina y Arika obedecieron a su superior con delirios de superioridad, pero… -Rayos… esperen un segundo-. A veces se retrasaba la activación, por culpa de Soporte Celestial. -¡Ahora sí!-. Los tres ángeles revelaron su aspecto celestial y…

-¡AHHH! ¡MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS!-. Sus relucientes aureolas brillaban como pantalla de celular en la madrugada, o sea, como un rayo fulminante. -¿¡POR QUE YO DE NUEVO!?-. Y como siempre, la más afectada había sido la pelirroja.

A Natsuki no le afectó tanto porque a esas alturas ya tenía fuego hasta en la mirada, pero aun así el brillo celestial sí hizo que le chillaran los ojos. Mikoto… bueno, ahora no tenía ni cejas ni vista.

-¡Arrepiéntanse, demonios!-. Alyssa reía histéricamente. -¡Les dije que Diosito me respaldaba!-. Parecía predicadora barata. -¡Ya verán!- Le subieron la intensidad a sus relucientes aureolas.

-¿Estás cosas no pueden tener un corto circuito y matarnos?-. Se preocupó Arika.

-No tenemos tanta suerte-. Positivismos nivel Nina.

-¡Nadie le gana a nuestro resplandor!-. Y la perra seguía y seguía.

Pero entonces llegó el único ser del planeta que podía entrarle a los brilloputazos celestiales y salir victorioso. -¡Nadie brilla más que yo!-. Reito liberó su brillo con la intensidad de diez mil soles.

-¡AHHH!-. Incluso sacó los reflectores, eso era personal, ¡solo él podía brillar! -¡AHHHHHH!-. Ni Diosito podía superar ese resplandor. -¡Retirada, retirada!-.

-¡No irán a ningún lado!-. Kuga planeaba vengarse, solo que…

-Natsuki…-. Shizuru finalmente la había alcanzado, y no lucía nada contenta, sí hasta la cara de culo de Natsuki podía verse más feliz.

Del susto, se le apagaron las llamas, los ángeles aprovecharon ese bug demoniaco para salir huyendo antes de que Reito las desintegrara a base de brillitos.

-Shizuru-. Sonrió nerviosamente.

-Me hiciste gastar toda mi magia…

-Yo…

-¡Tuve que quitarle la suya a Mai! ¿¡Sabes lo asquerosa que es!?-.

-¡OYE!-. Mai no le decía cosas tan feas a la castaña.

-¡Por Satanás! ¡Ahora quiero hacer recortes de presupuesto!-. Eso de mezclar magias podía tener efectos secundarios.

-Pero…

-¡YA VERAS CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA!-. Todos pintaron su raya, excepto Natsuki, así se fugara al otro lado del mundo, su novia podría encontrarla.

Se había hecho todo un desmadre por Pereza, pero…

¿Dónde estaba la manzana de la discordia?

Bueno, ese vago corría con mucha suerte, no volvieron a verlo aquel día.

Se fueron de la universidad, dejando a todos desmayados en el piso, ya no había magia para despertarlos, pero bueno, eran demonios, que los ángeles se preocuparan de limpiar el desastre.

* * *

 **EN EL DEPARTAMENTO.**

Nao quería derribar la pared a golpes, desde su propio departamento. -¡NO JODAN, YA CALLENSE!-. Llevaba toda la tarde-noche escuchando la obra pornográfica del dúo dinamita.

-Repite conmigo Natsuki-. Estaban en el sofá de la sala, si el pobre pudiera hablar, habría pedido que lo arrojaran por la ventana. -No debo hacer que Shizuru se gaste su magia a lo pendejo-.

-No debo…

La puerta se abrió con un estruendoso golpe. -¿¡Acaso no sabes tocar, Mai!?-. Esa mala costumbre de la oji lila le hacía plantearse mandarla a Madagascar también.

-¡Toqué durante 20 minutos!-. Pero gemían tan fuerte que no la habían escuchado. -Espera… ¿No te quitas la chaqueta ni para esto, en serio?-. Efectivamente, lo único que vestía Natsuki era su chaqueta, fuera de eso, estaba como satán le trajo al infierno.

-A Shizuru le excita-.

-¿Y por qué las manos…

-También eso le excita-. Tenía las manos esposadas tras la espalda.

-Y…

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, es porque le excita-. Shizuru era más caliente que el mismísimo sol en verano.

Es más, si buscabas "caliente" en la Pecadopedia, te salía su fotografía.

-Mai no pienses que te estamos corriendo pero…-. La castaña le señaló la puerta.

-Que sí lo estamos haciendo-. Kuga y su cínica honestidad. -¿Qué mierda quieres? No soy fanática de hablar-. Frunció el ceño. -Menos cuando tengo un consolador en el coño-.

Mao bajó la mirada. -¡Ahhh! ¡Mis ojos!-. Viendo que en efecto, Shizuru seguía dándole duro a Natsuki mientras hablaban. -¿¡Qué mierda les pasa!? ¿¡Quién les hizo tanto daño!?-.

-Tus recortes de presupuesto-. Contestaron a la par.

-¡Necesitan ir a ninfómanas anónimas!-. Eso ni existía, pero con gusto creaba el grupo para que esas dos se dejaran de escenas pornográficas en público.

Antes de recordarle que la castaña era la Lujuria misma. -¿¡Y tú que haces aquí!?-. Nao entró al departamento, ella ya era inmune a las cochinadas de Shizuru y Natsuki.

-Es que sí se callaron, y me preocupó que la loca-. Señaló a la castaña. -Te hubiera apuñalado con el dildo-.

-Ara, lo pensé-. Kuga le vio con expresión de: Mátame a dedazos, pero ya perdóname.

-¡Lárguense!-. Sentía que se le iba la humedad con ellas ahí. -¡Por Lucifer!-. Pero en lugar de irse, llegó uno más. -¿¡Y tú que carajos quieres Mikoto!?-.

-Se acabó la comida en mi departamento-. Pasó de largo a la cocina para agarrar todo lo que fuera comestible, o sea, casi nada, porque el dúo dinamita prácticamente vivía de sexo y corajes. -Esta leche caducó hace una semana-. El resto de la comida ya casi tenía vida propia.

La vena que le palpitaba en la cabeza era una bomba de tiempo. -¿No quieren invitar a Reito también, para estar los seis?-. Obviamente era sarcasmo, pero…

-Ahh claro-. A Nao le gustaba picotearle la paciencia. -Oye señorito reflectores, dice Kuga que vengas-. Llamó telepáticamente al pecado faltante.

-¡NAO!-. Y en menos de lo que se da un gemido, Reito ya estaba en el departamento, aunque…

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cara? Aparte de tu cara, claro-. Tenía una mascara de aguacate y pedazos de pepino.

-¿Acaso crees que la belleza es de a gratis?-. Era el tratamiento número 10, de los 50… del día. -¡Oye!-. Mikoto le quitó los pedazos de pepino.

-Es comida para conejos-. Se encogió de hombros. -Pero es mejor que lo que ellas tienen en la cocina-. Juraría que esa leche luchaba por salirse de su envase.

El coraje se le subió a la cabeza. -¡Por su culpa mi Natsuki se secó!-. Y de paso le secó la entrepierna, cosa que Shizuru no iba a perdonarles nunca. -¡Lárguense!-. El exhibicionismo le excitaba, pero no cuando eso le mataba la pasión a Kuga.

-¿¡Acaso me estás corriendo!? ¿¡A MÍ!?-. Hizo desaparecer su mascara de aguacate, para que vieran bien su indignación.

-¡A ti y a todos!-. La oji verde a veces deseaba que los pecados no tuvieran que verse las caras todos los días, así se ahorraría eso de que su vida pareciera una mala comedia.

-¡A mí nadie me echa, yo los echo!-.

-¡Es mi departamento, estúpido!-.

-¡Entonces me echó yo solito, pero tú no! ¿¡Me oyes!?-. Ella y la mitad del edificio. -¡VANIDAD SE VA PORQUE QUIERE!-. Se fue del lugar caminando como en una pasarela de modas.

Y como Mikoto no quería que volvieran a quemarle las cejas. -Creo que pediré pizza-. Se fue también.

Cierta pelirroja no quería ser el blanco de la frustración sexual de Shizuru, así que optó por retirarse mientras aún podía. -Mejor me pongo tapones para los oídos-. Conociéndolas, hasta Diosito iba a escucharlas.

Tanto Shizuru como Natsuki vieron fijamente a Mai. -No nos gustan los tríos-.

-¡Nadie en su sano juicio querría eso con ustedes!-. Recapacito. -Nadie que las conozca-.

-¿¡Qué mierda quieres!?-. Le irritaba que le dieran vuelta a los asuntos, que se metieran en sus asuntos, que la gente tuviera asuntos con ella, etc, etc.

Mai se volteó hacia la pared al ver que la castaña ponía a Kuga en cuatro. -Venía a decirles que ya sé en que grupo está Tate-.

-¡Arreglaremos eso mañana!-.

-Pero…

-¡MAÑANA!-.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Mai, Mikoto, Nao y Reito esperaban en el lobby del edificio, no les extrañaba el retraso del par de conejos, basándose en sus antecedentes, de seguro estaban haciendo un mañanero, o… eso creyeron hasta que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

-No jodas…-. Nao señaló acusatoriamente a Shizuru. -¡La lisiaste!-.

-¡Ohhh, cállate!-. Natsuki estaba en silla de ruedas.

-Quizá… se me paso un poquito la mano-. Para cuando reaccionó, ya había partido el sillón, la cama y a Natsuki, pero solo un poquito… o tal vez mucho, pero tenía arreglo, querían creer.

-¿¡Poquito!? ¡Mírala, parece en estado vegetativo!-. La oji lila estaba impactada.

-No insultes a los vegetales-. La pelirroja con su apoyo incondicional.

-¡Dejo paralitica a Natsuki!-.

-¡No exageres!-. Hizo una mueca. -Solo no siento las piernas…-. Ni el coño, pero eso se lo reservó.

-¿¡Y qué crees que significa paralitica!?-. Se masajeó la sien. -No podemos llegar a la universidad así, sanate con magia-. Era imposible explicar que una cogida nivel Lujuria le había dejado lisiada.

-Mi magia aun no se recarga-. Cuando la magia de Shizuru llegaba a 0, tardaba dos días en regresar, o sea, aun le faltaba un día.

Miraron a Natsuki. -¿Y la tuya?-.

-Me quedé sin nada-.

-¡Pero si tu fuego no consume tu magia!-.

-Pero el kamasutra de Shizuru sí-. ¿Pues como creían que le aguantaba el ritmo a Shizuru si no? Ningún Pecado, ni siquiera el de la Ira, podría satisfacer al de la Lujuria sin un poquito de ayuda de magia para resistir, y con un poquito… se referían a prácticamente toda la magia de Natsuki. -Solo usa tu magia y ya, Mai-.

La oji lila si quería ayudarle pero… -Se la di toda a la lisiadora para su Genkidama-. Y la suya tampoco había logrado recargarse, en cambio la de … -Nao…

-¡Ni lo piensen!-. Apenas y había dormido por estarlas escuchando, y eso si podía decírsele dormir a casi meterte la almohada por las orejas y fingir roncar, la pareja pornográfica era peor que el video de los gemidos en internet. -Atemos la silla de ruedas al auto y vámonos-.

-A ver, mierda con piernas-. Natsuki no podía ser amable ni para pedir un favor.

-Al menos tengo piernas-. Y Nao no se apiadaba ni de los lisiados.

-¡Quítame lo lisiado! ¡Ahora!-.

-¡Oblígame!-.

-¿Esto cuenta como pelea de inválidos? ¿Podemos apostar?-. Mikoto quería ver arder el mundo, en venganza de sus cejas quemadas. -¡Dale con la silla Natsuki!-. Pero le echó porras a la equivocada.

Kuga iba a arrojarse de su silla para agarrarse a puñetazos con Nao, Mai lo previó. -¡Solo sánala y ya!-. Eso era ridículo.

Obligada por el resto de los pecados, la pelirroja usó su magia para quitarle lo lisiado a Kuga.

-Saben…-. Reito llevaba 10 minutos con una idea en la cabeza.

-Es muy temprano para escucharte hablar sobre tu belleza-.

-1: Cualquier hora es buena para halagarme a mi mismo. 2: Me refería a otra cosa-.

-Escúpelo-. La oji verde se levantó de la silla, era maravilloso volver a sentir el coño, ahh sí, y las piernas.

-¿Y si Nagi tenía razón?-.

-Se más específico-. Se jefe decía muchas cosas y solo escuchaban como ¼ de ese blablablá.

-Llevamos dos semanas siendo solo 6, ¿y si eso en verdad nos volvió inestables?-.

-¿Inestables? Pfff….-. Desgraciadamente, ella consideraba todo lo de esas ultimas horas completamente normal.

-Kuga se volvió Lavagirl y Shizuru la folló hasta lisiarla-. Pero obvio el resto del mundo no lo consideraba normal. -¡Somos la definición de inestable!-.

-Todo es culpa de Nagi-. Las cosas eran mas fáciles cuando lo culpaban por todo. -Mierda-. Hablando del rey de Roma, le entró una llamada telepática. -Te odio y me irrita tu existencia-. Sí, así le contestaba a su jefe, el sueño de todo trabajador.

-¡KUGA! ¿¡CÓMO QUE MADAGASCAR!?-. La oji verde tuvo que soportar 15 minutos de gritos, casi casi podía sentir la saliva de Nagi salpicándole.

Shizuru le hizo señas de que se calmara, porque comenzaba a salirle humo por las orejas. -No me pagas lo suficiente para esto-. Y mientras la magia de su novia no recargara tendría que guardar su lado pirómano.

-¡Y yo no te pago para que la cagues!-. Continuó gritándole otros 5 minutos. -¡Encuéntrenlo y regresen ya!-. Le colgó amenazando con aumentarle las horas de trabajo, algo horrible considerando que ya trabajaba 18 de 24.

-¿Y que dijo?-. Shizuru tomó su mano.

-Que somos inestables…

-¡Lo sabía!-. Obvio Reito no se iba a aguantar un: -¡Te lo dije!-.

Kuga le ignoró olímpicamente. -Y que pasaremos un siglo sin vacaciones si no llevamos a Tate de regreso antes de cagarla más-.

¡Maldito vago!

¿¡Cómo podía renunciar!? ¡Le pagaban por no hacer nada!

Kuga tenía que resolver eso antes de que Shizuru en verdad la matara en la cama.


	4. Parte 4

Y aquí el final de esta historia, gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron.

* * *

 **6 PECADOS**

 **PARTE 4**

 **FINAL**

Tras un rutinario y desastroso viaje en auto, en el cual Nao le mentó la madre a Natsuki más de lo acostumbrado, llegaron a la universidad, sin sillas de ruedas, ni paciencia, ni ganas de vivir, aunque de esas últimas casi nunca tenían.

-¡Por décima vez! ¡No insultes a la pendeja de mi mamá!-. Kuga casi hizo volar la puerta del coche.

-¡Tú acabas de insultarla!-. Nao no se cansaba de echarle gasolina al incendio. -¡De seguro cuando naciste lloró ella y no tú!-.

-De hecho sí…-. Ella en lugar de llorar había fruncido el ceño. -¡Pero ese no es el punto!-. Aquel día, Natsuki le prendió fuego al cabello de Saeko y ella le aventó por la ventana del segundo piso, sí… amor maternal del bueno.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en el tema de Tate?-. Mai llevaba horas intentando decirles algo importante.

-¡Ni me menciones a ese bueno para nada!-. La oji verde echaba humo por las orejas al oír el nombre del rubio. -¡Me bloqueó telepáticamente! ¿¡Pueden creerlo!?-. Le irritaba que le ignoraran, que le pusieran atención, que le hablaran y también que no lo hicieran, hasta tener servicio telepático le jodía, nuevamente, todo le hacía derramar bilis.

-¿Se podía hacer eso?-. La pelirroja se emocionó. -¡Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo!-.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, mierda con piernas!-. Si le enfurecía tener el servicio telepático, le enfurecía más no tenerlo, sí, ni ella se entendía.

-En verdad debo decirles algo sobre…-. Ignoraron a Mai. -Ahhh me rindo-. Total, detestaba ser ignorada pero siempre podía vengarse por eso recortando aun más los presupuestos.

* * *

Rápido, pues a Kuga le irritaba encontrarse con gente en los pasillos, llegaron a su salón, justo había abierto la puerta cuando sintió su pecado subiéndosele a la cabeza.

-¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO INÚTIL!-. Tate alzó la mirada tan asustado como puede ser exagerado en una comedia.

Y como al rubio tampoco le quedaba magia después de huir el día anterior, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que quedarse inmóvil. -Si no me muevo no me ves-.

-¡Soy un demonio, no un puto T-REX!-. Como el profe aun no llegaba, gritaba a sus anchas, o sea, con el viejo ahí aun así hubiera gritado, pero gritaba más a gusto sin humanos cerca.

-¡No regresaré!-.

-¡Te cortaré las pelotas si no regresas!-.

-¡Shizuru te prohibió mutilar!-.

-¡Te las quemaré entonces!-.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?-.

-¡TÚ ERES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA!-. Desde que se conocieron en la oficina, de hecho, el rubio daba flojera solo con verlo, de por si trabajar en el infierno ya era… un infierno, y luego llegaba él y hacía que trabajar costará más trabajo… bueno igual siempre les había dado pereza trabajar sus 18 horas diarias, pero era más fácil culparlo a él, y a Nagi.

-¡Ya renuncié!-. Se aferró a su banco como si Natsuki no pudiera levantarlo aunque se aferrara a un elefante.

-¡Renunciar y una mierda!-. Hizo una cortina de fuego, en la que se vio un contrato. ¿¡Ves esa cosa horrorosa de ahí!?-. Señaló una firma más fea que la fealdad misma.

-No la veo-. Se volteó hacía la pared, pero la oji verde chasqueó los dedos apareciendo otra cortina de fuego frente a él. -¡Mierda!-. Entonces intentó algo que no era lo suyo: Pensar. -Esa firma no es mía, la falsificaron-. Ni él se lo creía.

La vena palpitante de Natsuki ya tenía una vena propia. -¡Nadie escribe tan culero como tú!-. Hizo más grande la cortina de fuego, mostrando los otros 6 contratos, todos con una firma legible. -¡Hasta Nao tiene una firma más decente!-. Y eso que la de ella era un garabato.

-¡Oye! ¡Ni que la tuya fuera…-. Se calló al ver que la firma de Kuga en realidad era una mini obra de arte. -Ser el Da Vinci de las firmas no te da derecho a juzgarme-. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y desde cuando necesito derecho para criticar a quien se me pegue la gana?-. Shizuru observaba la interacción en silencio, rogando por dentro no tener que llamar a los bomberos.

-Quizá sí debí echar el extintor a la mochila-. Lo susurró para sí.

-¡Llevarás tu trasero a esa cosa que llamas trono!-. Le había dado flojera personalizarlo, y esa cosa muy a duras penas era mejor que la silla sin una pata de Nagi.

-¡Oblígame, perra!-. Ya habían comenzado a llegar estudiantes, pero prefirieron quedarse afuerita del salón al ver una posible futura escena de homicidio.

-¿¡Perra!? ¿¡Me llamaste perra!?-. Kuga crujió sus nudillos.

-Tienes razón… ¡el animal no merece esa ofensa!-. Por jugarle al don vergas, Natsuki le tiró de la silla con un solo puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ni aguantas nada…-. Se arremangó las mangas de su chaqueta, no le importaba golpear a alguien desmayado. -¿Qué?-. Su sonrisa por poco y echaba fuego. -¿Te da pereza levantar tu dignidad?-. Iba a hacerlo puré de demonio ahí mismo, sin embargo, el equivalente a coros angelicales sonó para Tate cuando el profesor entró al salón, y con él todo el grupo.

-¡A sus asientos!-. Obvio a Natsuki le valió tres mil hectáreas de aguacate. -¡A tu asiento, Kuga!-.

-¿O qué?-. Alzó una ceja retadora, del modo que le había aprendido a su novia.

-¡O llamaré a tu tutor!-.

Kuga sonrió burlona. -Soy mayor de edad-. Ella tenía más años que esa universidad de cuarta.

-¡AL FBI ENTONCES!-. Planeaba discutir con el tipo ese, pero Shizuru le hizo una ceña de que se sentará, tenían que enfocar sus energías en cierto rubio.

Para cuando Tate volvió en sí, descubrió con horror que estaba sentado en medio de Shizuru y Natsuki. -Ara, inconsciente durante una hora-. Le habían puesto los lentes con calcomanías de ojos abiertos que siempre usaba en el infierno… y en clases.

-Eres el "bello durmiente" más feo que he visto-. Kuga le quitó los lentes y los rompió.

Entró el siguiente profesor. -Hagan equipos de tres-. Ambas demonios vieron a la manzana de la discordia.

-¡Mejor hágalos usted!-. Gritó Tate. -¿¡O acaso no puede!?-.

-¡Pues los hago yo!-. El rubio sonrió victorioso. -¡Kuga, Fujino y Yuuichi!-. Y luego casi se echó a llorar.

-¿¡Por qué yo!?-.

-¡Por que Kuga nos da miedo!-. Gritaron todos los presentes, el grupo completo le había pagado al profesor para evitar ser equipo con Natsuki y Shizuru.

La oji verde le echó un brazo sobre los hombros. -Tate, te haré mierda-.

-¡Kuga, en inglés!-. Ahhh sí… era el profesor de inglés, aunque jamás lo habían oído hablarlo más allá del verbo to be.

-Él habló en español-. Gruñó.

-¡INGLÉS!-. Kuga consiguió fruncir más el ceño.

-Tateishon, te hareishon mierdeishon-. Eso acabó en un castigo para Tate, aunque él no había hecho nada, por eso de que al profe le daba miedo castigar a Natsuki.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Tate hizo el intento de fugarse, por supuesto, no lo logró, porque eso no pasaría durante la guardia de Natsuki Kuga. -¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña mierda?-. Le tomó de su playera, alzándolo del suelo.

-Ehhh… al baño-. Natsuki frunció el ceño. -Es que en verdad quiero ir-. Lo frunció aun más. -¡Me estoy cagando!-. Ceño fruncido nivel desbloqueado.

-Sí, claro-. Estrujó su playera con mayor fuerza. -Y a mí no me gusta coger con Shizuru-.

-¿Acaso quieres que me pedorree para que me creas?-. Porque estaba dispuesto a internarlo si eso le ayudaba a huir de esa loca.

Tanto Shizuru como Natsuki mostraron una expresión de asco. -1: Que asco, con razón estás soltero-. Ni las demonios más desesperadas aceptarían una cita con él. -2: ¡No te creo nada!-. Seguido Tate quería jugarle al dios del engaño, solo que no convencía ni a su mamá con sus pésimas mentiras.

-¡En verdad necesito un baño!-. Quiso oponer resistencia, pero Kuga se lo hecho al hombro como costal de papas.

-Tus necesidades no son mi problema-. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el salón les vieron con cara de lastima, ya daban por muerto al rubio. -¿¡Y ustedes que ven, simios involucionados?-. Fingieron que el polvo en la esquina del salón era lo más interesante del mundo.

Natsuki salió del lugar asegurándose de golpear la cabeza de Tate contra el marco de la puerta, no una, sino tres veces. -¡Primates deformes, me enfurece su existencia!-. Y se fue maldiciendo a todo ser viviente con el que se cruzó.

-No se lo tomen personal, no tenemos nada contra su patética especie-. Shizuru les sonrió y siguió a su chica.

Mientras las dos caminaban por el pasillo. -¡Exijo hablar con mi superior!-. Tate pataleaba inútilmente, aunque lo raro habría sido que hiciera algo útil.

La oji verde hacía un esfuerzo monumental para no provocar un incendio. -¡Yo soy tu superior!-. Gruñó. Le tentaba bastante arrojarlo al primer bote de basura en su camino, pero ningún bote era lo suficientemente grande para desechar a esa mierda.

-¡Con mi otro superior!-.

-Tu otro superior es Shizuru-. La castaña le dedicó una mirada tipo: Ándale, quéjate conmigo si tienes los huevos para eso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuando se decidió eso!?-.

-Acabó de decidirlo-. Lo golpeó contra la pared. -Ups-.

-¡Eso no fue un accidente!-. Otro golpe, contra lo que sea del pasillo, el punto era pegarle. -¡Exijo hablar con Derechos Demoniacos!-.

Shizuru le sonrió con malicia. -Mi suegra se encarga de esa oficina-. Y por eso Natsuki había terminado con los pecados capitales, habría aceptado trabajar en cualquier otro departamento del infierno, el que sea, antes que en el de su madre, habría sido un suicidio, y de los feos.

Saeko manejaba Derechos Demoniacos de un modo tan salvaje, que 9 de cada 10 veces, quienes acudían ahí para sentirse protegidos, terminaban sintiendo que necesitaban protección contra esa misma oficina, el otro 1 desaparecía misteriosamente. De hecho, ni los propios trabajadores soportaban a su jefa, y por eso, la mayoría de sus empleados en realidad eran practicantes que no sabían la pesadilla en la cual se estaban metiendo.

-¡PROTECCIÓN A TESTIGOS ENTONCES!-. Estaba histérico, porque sabía que en verdad iban a hacerlo mierda, o peor aún, lo regresarían a su puesto de trabajo.

-Los recortes de presupuesto eliminaron esa oficina-. Le recordó Shizuru, Tate la odió porque se veía que se divertía de lo lindo con su desgracia.

A base de fuerza bruta y amenazas, lo llevaron a la cafetería. En la misma mesa de siempre vieron al resto de los pecados. -¡Si despegas tu culo de esa silla, te lo achicharro!-. Lo sentó de golpe, con tanta fuerza que la silla casi se rompe.

Reito le vio con expresión de fushi, Pereza siempre le pareció el menos glamuroso de todos, hasta Shizuru y Natsuki en plan pornográfico le caían mejor. -¿No podemos sentarlo por allá?-. Señaló a la mesa de los marginados sociales. -O mejor aún, allá-. Apuntó al contenedor de basura, la inorgánica, porque a esa cosa ni madre naturaleza la quería.

Nao hizo una mueca al ver al único ser del planeta que no podría envidiar ni por casualidad, ni porque, literalmente le pagaban por envidiar todo. Mikoto le miró feo porque el rubio había intentado ligarse a Mai, y Mai…

-¡Devuélveme el dinero que me debes!-. Golpeó la mesa haciendo saltar las bebidas, mismas que salpicaron a Nao.

-¡Siempre yo, carajo!-. Se quejó la pelirroja, Kuga le sonrió con burla y los demás ignoraron su existencia.

Si algo sabían hacer los pecados, eso era desmadrar todo. Tate no se despegó de la silla por miedo a que efectivamente le quemaran el culo, pero también se alteró y si por él hubiera sido, se habría subido a la mesa con todo y silla. -¿¡Cuál dinero!? ¡Estás loca!-. En realidad, sí le debía y bastante.

-¡Loca tu puta madre!-. De otro golpe hizo volar la mitad de la comida, y sí, le cayó a Nao.

La pelirroja movió su silla de lugar.

Pero…

-¡RETRACTATE!-. Tate hizo volar la otra mitad de la comida y obvio también terminó sobre Nao.

-¡Ohhh por Lucifer!-. Después quiso moverse al otro lado, pero en esa dirección estaba el par de conejos en acción, Shizuru no había perdido el tiempo y ya estaba sobre las piernas de Kuga, metiéndole mano. -¡Ya mejor que me parta un rayo!-. Las luces sobre ella parpadearon. -¡ERA BROMA!-.

-Pero si tu mamá sí es puta, trabaja en la oficina de "Atención al humano"-. Aclaró Mikoto con cizaña, dolida por haber visto la comida ser arrojada por los aires… y porque también odiaba a Tate. Ahí todos odiaban a Tate.

-¡SÚCUBO, NO PUTA, SÚCUBO!-. Estaba rojo del coraje, o bueno, comparado con como se ponía Natsuki, estaba rosita.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-. Preguntó Reito, mientras sacaba su espejito de mano.

De un manotazo Tate le tiró el espejo. -¡Los odio a todos!-.

-Demonio preparado vale por dos-. Reito sacó otro espejito de su bolsillo. -Hola guapo-. Dijo guiñándose un ojo a sí mismo.

-¡Los odio, los odio, los odio!-. Quería dejarlo bien claro.

-Y todos te odiamos a ti-. Kuga le veía con un desprecio infinito. -Me enoja tanto verte, que gracias a ti me dan bonos a fin de año-. De hecho, con el dinero de esos bonos se había ido de vacaciones con Shizuru.

A Tate le apareció un tic en el ojo. -¡Por cosas así renuncié!-. Natsuki apareció una cortina de fuego con sus contratos sobre la mesa.

-Que no puedes renunciar, carajo-. Le hizo zoom a la cosa que Tate hacía llamar firma. -Le vendiste tu alma a Lucifer a cambio de una miserable quincena, acéptalo-. Vio que en efecto, de los 7, su sueldo era el peor, lo que le pagaban era menos que los bonos que le daban a Natsuki.

-¿¡Por qué me pagan esa miseria!?-. Golpeó la mesa, en esa ocasión, Nao sí esquivó las cosas que salpicaron, de ese lado, porque los de la mesa de la derecha escupieron refresco y le llegó a ella.

-No haces ni mierda, ¿Qué esperabas?-.

-¡Porque soy Pereza, carajo!-.

-¡AJA! ¡LO ERES!-. Lo señalaron acusatoriamente desde todos los puntos de la mesa.

-¡LO ERA! ¡ERA!-. Nuevo nivel de histeria alcanzado.

-¡Dame mi dinero!-. A Mai no se le olvidaba ni un solo centavo. -¿¡Quién me crees, doña caridad!? ¡Exijo mi dinero!-.

-Ella es de las que no redondean los centavos en el OXXO-. Le susurró Nao a Reito, aunque este le ignoró, seguía apreciando su belleza en el espejo.

Mientras los pecados discutían entre ellos, Takeda llegó tranquilamente y se sentó al lado de Natsuki. -Hola Ku, hola Shizuru-. Comenzó a comer, ignorando que esas dos estaban intentado llegar al orgasmo en plena cafetería.

La castaña dejó de besarle el cuello a su novia. -Hola-. Le acarició la cabeza a Takeda, lo veía como una especie de mascota, el humano de Natsuki también era su humano. Después volvió a la tarea de llenar de chupetones a Kuga.

-¿Y este quien es?-. Si las miradas mataran, Takeda seguiría vivito y coleando, porque Tate no sabía hacer ni eso.

Takeda no lo recordaba por eso de que también a él le habían borrado la memoria el día anterior, pero tan solo ver al rubio decidió que. -Ku, él me cae mal-. Arrugó la nariz, como si Tate apestara.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Se quejó el aludido.

-Felicidades Tate, conseguiste caerle mal al que le cae bien Natsuki, con su cara de culo incluida-. Nao sonrió burlona.

-¡Siguen sin decirme quien mierda es!-.

Kuga blanqueó los ojos. -Tate este es Takeda, Takeda este es el inútil de Tate, el Pecado de la Pereza-. Luego siguió en lo suyo, el manoseo estaba bueno.

-¿Inútil?.- Preguntó Takeda.

-Míralo así, es un trabajo de equipo, Tate es al que solo le toca imprimir, pero lo hace tarde, de mala manera y encima imprime lo que no era-. Explicó Shizuru.

-¡Me están difamando!-. Se defendió el rubio, pero sus argumentos les importaban todavía menos que su evidente negación de regresar a la oficina.

-Ya lo tenemos, ¿Por qué no regresamos al infierno ya?-. A Reito le urgía alejarse del poco glamur de esa cafetería, esa universidad y el mundo humano en general, la tierra no era digna de su resplandeciente presencia.

-Nuestra magia aun no recarga lo suficiente-. Y el ascensor demoniaco que unía la tierra con el infierno no iba a funcionar por si solito.

-¿De quien fue la ida de hacer que el ascensor funcionara con la magia de los que lo usan?-. Además, tenía que ser una cantidad de magia equivalente al número de demonios dentro. La magia de Shizuru podría haber cubierto la cuota de todos… ¡Si Natsuki no la hubiera hecho gastársela a lo pendejo!

-Ahh sí, ya recordé quien fue-.

Todos miraron feo a Mai. -¿¡Tienen idea de cuando cuesta ponerle magia automática!?-. No costaba tanto, pero llevaba lo tacaño en lo más profundo de su demoniaca alma.

-¡Tacaña de mierda!-. Explotó Natsuki, Shizuru mejor se paró para que su novia no la tirara al suelo cuando se le ocurriera arrojarse sobre la mesa para golpear a Mai. -¡Primero conviertes el ascensor en una lata de sardinas, y luego le quitas la magia automática!-.

-De hecho, fue al revés, y los técnicos me lo dejaron en un gran precio, fue una ganga-. Por algo era el pecado de la Avaricia.

-¡MAI!-.

-¡Si ya saben como soy para que me dejan las finanzas!-.

-Cariño, recuerda que no traje el extintor-. Esa cosa no cabía en la mochila. -Activaras los rociadores de emergencia-. Y a Kuga ya le salía humo del coraje.

-Vale, vale, me calmo-. Miraron incrédulos a la oji verde, ¿ella, calmarse? ¿en que mundo eso era… -¡Después de carbonizar a Mai!-.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Llamen a Derechos Demoniacos!-. Mikoto se puso enfrente de Mai, pero Natsuki no tenía problema con convertir en pollos rostizados a ambas, aun no le perdonaba a Mikoto haber tapado el inodoro.

-¡TE QUEMARÉ LAS CEJAS DE NUEVO! las castaña hubo previsto, Kuga se subió sobre la mesa, prendiendo sus puños en llamas.

-¡LO QUE DIJO MAI! ¡LLAMEN A DERECHOS DEMONIACOS!-. Mikoto ya veía su vida pasar ante sus ojos, en forma de película barata, porque por culpa de Mai no alcanzaba para otra cosa en esos efectos especiales demoniacos.

A Shizuru le causaba gracia la situación. -Mi suegra ya no le toma llamadas a nuestra oficina-. No desde que "Los 7 Pecados Capitales" era el área más desastrosa del infierno, o bueno, la segunda más desastrosa, la primera era la de "Recolección de almas", eso de dejarle el mando a un demonio que jamás estaba sobrio…

El ringtone de Kuga interrumpió la escena de intento de homicidio, intento, porque para su disgusto eran inmortales. Apareció sus cuernos, odiaba esa mala cobertura de la tierra. -Juro por Lucifer que seas quien seas, te odio-. Se bajó de la mesa.

-¡Kuga!-. Frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz de Midori, la encargada de "Recolección de almas". Apestaba tanto a alcohol que Kuga juraba que era capaz de olerlo a través de la llamada telepática.

Le hizo señas a Shizuru de que le uniría a la llamada. -¿Qué carajos quieres?-. Le irritaba que otros lideres de oficina le llamaran, le irritaban las demás oficinas, ya bueno, le irritaba todo lo relacionado a las oficinas, hasta la suya.

-¡Que dejes de aumentar mi trabajo!-. Escucharon que alguien le gritaba a Midori que soltara la botella, que ya ni tenía nada. -¡Su presencia… -. Se vomitó, encima del chico que quería quitarle la botella. -¡Su presencia hace que pequen demasiado los universitarios!-.

Natsuki y Shizuru se vieron entre sí con cara de: ¿Esta está pendeja, o qué?

Kuga gruñó. -No…. ¿en serio? Los 7 Pecados haciendo que los humanos pequen, nunca me lo habría imaginado-. Las llamas aparecieron en sus ojos, Shizuru le echó aire intentando apagarlas. -¡Es nuestro trabajo! ¿¡Que querías!? ¿¡Que vendiéramos chimichangas!?-.

-¡Y el mío es recolectar almas que caducan!-. Midori destapó otra botella, sus asistentes le miraban con reproche, por no invitarles nada. -¡Pero por su culpa están caducando antes!-. Eructó, Kuga hizo una mueca de asco, Midori le irritaba más de lo que recordaba. -¡Pecan a lo pendejo y provocan su propia muerte!-.

-Ya decía yo que veía menos estudiantes-. Dijo Shizuru, aunque por supuesto, eso le traía completamente sin cuidado, no le pagaban para arreglar cosas, solo para desmadrarlas. -¡No es nuestro problema!-. Gritó Natsuki.

-¡Kuga, están enloqueciendo a los humanos! ¡Te acusaré con Lucifer!-.

-¡Dile que mando saludos desde su puta madre!-. Sí, la madre de Nagi también trabajaba en "Atención al humano".

-¡KUGA…

Colgó la llamada, que "Recolección de almas" se las arreglara como pudiera, tenían sus propios problemas, como que se arriesgaban a terminar sin vacaciones si no retachaban a Tate con Nagi.

-¿Qué quería Midori?-. Preguntó Mai con tranquilidad, como si dos minutos antes no hubiese estado a punto de ser el sacrificio para la ira de Natsuki.

La oji verde gruñó y le miró con desconfianza. -¿Y tú como sabes que era esa ebria de mierda?-. Pensó que quizá Takeda no estaba tan loco cuando le dijo que se pusieran sombreros de aluminio, porque podían leerles la mente. Hizo la nota mental de tomar más en cuenta al humano.

-Porque el olor a alcohol barato nos llegó a todos-. Los demás pecados asintieron, dándole la razón a Mai.

-Me dijo que nuestra presencia… -. Vio que Tate intentaba hacer saltar la silla para alejarse, al notar la mirada infernal de Ira, Pereza sonrió nervioso.

-Je je, dijiste que no despegara el culo de la silla, no que no moviera la silla-. Ese ceño fruncido castigador le hizo revaluar sus prioridades. -Ya me regreso-. La silla saltó de vuelta a la mesa.

-Como decía, al parecer, nuestra presencia está enloqueciendo a los humanos-.

-¿Por qué cree eso…

 _En ese preciso segundo vieron a dos estudiantes que saltaron sobre la mesa de al lado. -¡Duelo a muerte con cuchillos!-. Eran cuchillos de plástico, pero aun así fijo que terminaban sacándose un ojo. Se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro._

-Pfff…. Coincidencia-. Dijo Natsuki.

 _Luego escucharon gritos desde la cocina. -¡No te comas eso!-. La cocinera estaba histérica. -¡Es el veneno para ratas, carajo!-. Intentó detener al imbécil que tenía antojo de una muerte lenta y estúpida._

-Bueno… otra coincidencia-. Dijo Mikoto, rascándose la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuese una coincidencia.

 _De nuevo, desde la cocina, vieron otro alboroto, una pareja discutía acaloradamente._

 _-¡Creo que tomé demasiada viagra!-. Él lloriqueaba, le dolía la tienda de campaña en su pantalón._

 _-¡Tonterías! ¡Toma más!-. La chica le lanzó más pastillas. -¡Hay que hacerlo sobre la estufa! ¡Seguro que nos calienta!-._

-Ara, no veía venir eso-. Shizuru no negó que sí fuese su culpa.

 _Del lado donde pagaban la comida, también había un escándalo. -¡Devuélveme mi cambio, vieja piruja!-. Una chica amenazaba a la cocinera con una tijeras, que no eran de punta redondeada._

 _-¡Tu cambio es de medio centavo!-._

 _-¡DEVUELVEMELO!-. Gritó más enojada._

 _-¡QUE NO HAY MONEDAS DE MEDIO CENTAVO, CARAJO!-._

-¿Así de loca me veo?-. Mai miró con pena ajena la escena. -Quizá sí…

 _A tres metros de su mesa. -¡ESA CHAQUETA TE QUEDA HORRIBLE!-. Un tipo veía con ojos entrecerrados a otro._

 _-¡Pero ayer dijiste que te gustaba!-. Respondió ofendido._

 _-¡PARA MÍ!-. Jaloneó la chaqueta, iba a quitársela a cualquier precio._

 _-¡Envidioso de mierda!-._

-Dejaron explicito mi pecado, ¿Cómo mierda voy a negarlo?-. Se quejó Nao. -¡Los de ustedes no los nombraron! ¡Discriminación!-.

 _Voltearon hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería._

 _-¡Dime lindura!-._

 _-¡Pero si eres un chico!-._

 _-¡No importa! ¡Dime lindura!-._

 _-¡Pero hombre, eres el más feo de los feos!-._

 _-¡DIME LINDURA!-._

Los pecados voltearon a ver a Reito. -Aparte de tu pecado, les pegaste lo marica-. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Premio doble-. Continuó viendo su reflejo, nada era más importante que auto halagarse. -Eres el más guapo entre los guapos-.

Tate esperaba ver su pecado representado, cosa que nunca pasó. -¿¡También aquí van a ignorarme!?-. Casi cometió el error de separarse de la silla en medio de su berrinche.

Natsuki le puso pausa al faje con Shizuru. -Ok, quizá y solo quizá, Midori tiene razón, pero no le digan-. Se levantó de la silla, en contra de su voluntad se echó a Tate al hombro.

-¡Puedo caminar!-.

-No me tientes a romperte las piernas-. Gruñó.

-Gracias por evitarme la fatiga, eres tan considerada-.

* * *

Los 7 pecados y Takeda iban a retirarse de la cafetería, cuando aparecieron las indeseadas con olor a suavizante para plumas. -¡Alto ahí, Kuga!-. Alyssa se paró frente a ella… de espaldas.

-Estoy del otro lado, cerebro de paloma-. La ángel se dio la vuelta, llevaba gafas oscuras, los brillos de Reito del día anterior la habían dejado temporalmente ciega. Arika tampoco veía nada, y Nina si podía ver, pero le daba igual todo, solo seguía a Alyssa para evitar que la despidieran tan pronto.

-¡Tú!-. Señaló con acusación a Kuga, tocándole un pecho en el proceso. -Que suave…

-¡No me toques!-. Se puso roja del coraje.

-¿Qué…

-¡QUE NO LA TOQUES!-. Shizuru le golpeó la mano con una silla, no iba a venir un ángel a manosearle el mandado.

-¡Mermelada!-. Gritó Alyssa.

-¿Mermelada?-. Preguntó Mikoto.

-Es que nos descuentan de la quincena si decimos majaderías-. Aclaró Nina.

-Nosotros tenemos un frasco de majaderías-. Mai pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué no las dicen todo el tiempo?-. Nina señaló a Nao que le gritaba a Takeda por quien sabe que pendejada.

 _-¡Jodido hijo de puta! ¿¡Qué carajos hiciste!?-._

-Sí bueno, ese frasco paga los servicios de luz y agua de la oficina-. Se encogió de hombros. -Es un hechizo simple pero inquebrantable-.

A Natsuki le irritaban las distracciones, le irritaba que rebelaran las pobrezas de su oficina, y también la presencia de los cerebros de paloma. -A ver doña plumas-. Se aseguró de que el efecto de las llamas estuviese activado en sus ojos. -¿Qué carajos quieres ahora?-. No la empujo, para que no le saliera sarna angelical en las manos. -¡Oye Nao, cuida la basura!-. Le aventó a Tate.

-¡Que regresen al infierno! ¡Por eso he llamado a la oficina de exorcistas!-. Entraron dos chicos a la cafetería.

-¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? ¡Esa oficina está formada por humanos! coraje, se manifestaron sus colmillos y escupió fuego. -¡Tan solo míralos!-. Alyssa no podía ver ni mierda. -¡Están mas locos que ustedes y nosotros juntos!-. Uno de los exorcistas tenía los ojos bizcos, sacudía una pierna y hablaba solo. El otro, que tenía una pinta un poquito más decente, se dirigió a Natsuki.

-¿Es usted el Pecado de la Ira, líder de los 7 Pecados Capitales?-. Sacó una libretita, más que un exorcista, parecía un tránsito, de esos que no te podías tomar en serio.

-No… soy el Pecado de los arcoíris, líder de las homosexualidades-. Creyó que su sarcasmo había sido explicito, pero vio al imbécil anotando lo que dijo. -¡CLARO QUE SOY EL PECADO DE LA IRA!-. El fuego que desprendía no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Cariño, entiende que no soy a prueba de fuego-. Mágicamente Shizuru había llegado a su lado, y olía su cabello quemándose, pero no le soltó el brazo a Natsuki, porque su seguro no cubría el asesinato de exorcistas.

-A usted tengo que pedirle que deje el exhibicionismo-. Bueno, quizá además de sostener su brazo, tenía la mano metida en el pantalón de Kuga.

-Soy el Pecado de la Lujuria, el sindicato laboral me respalda-. Obvio, siguió masturbando a su novia.

-¿Saco mis reflectores ahora?-. Dijo Reito, se creía el plan de emergencia.

-¿Qué está pasando?-. Takeda no entendía ni jota.

El exorcista frunció el ceño en una mala parodia del ceño fruncido nivel dios de Natsuki. -Son inmigrantes ilegales en el mundo humano-. Concluyó.

-No somos inmigrantes-. Gruñó. -Ilegales, quizá, inmigrantes no-. Shizuru sacó su mano, el coraje había secado a su chica, hizo la nota mental de destruir la oficina de exorcismos como venganza, cuando recuperara su magia.

-¿Así? ¿Y que hacen viviendo en la tierra?-. Les miró con ojos entrecerrados. -¡Inmigrantes!-.

-¡Estamos en una misión!-.

-¿Tienen en orden los papeles de esa misión?-.

-¿¡Papeles!? ¡Es una orden directa de Lucifer!-.

-¿Y ese tal Lucifer, tiene sus papeles en orden?-.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Lo mato! ¡LO MATOOO!-. La castaña impidió un homicidio que seguramente les habría valido una demanda, una que no iban a ganar, porque Mai había despedido al abogado de la oficina, para hacer cuadrar sus jodidos presupuestos.

-¡Tranquilicémonos!-. Gritó Lujuria, interponiéndose entre Ira y el exorcista que no tenía sentido común, porque seguía cabreándole. -¡Hablemos como demonios-ángeles-humanos civilizados!-.

-Todo es tu culpa-. Le dijo Nao a Tate.

-Sigo sin entender nada-. Takeda hizo un puchero. -¿Son todos del club de efectos especiales?-.

-Sí, trabajaban en un crossover llamado la Biblia en crisis-. Respondió Nao.

-¿Qué está pasando?-. Alyssa quería saber el chisme.

Nina observó que Kuga estaba por partirle la madre al tipo ese. -Creo… que deberíamos irnos-. Tomó a su superior y a Arika, desaparecieron.

-¡Causan esta mierda y desaparecen!-. Mai sí que notó la huida marica de los ángeles. -¡Diosito se enterara de esto! ¡Les bajaran el sueldo!-.

Volviendo al tema de los inmigrantes que no eran inmigrantes. -¡Ya, joder!-. Kuga estaba hasta la madre de ese asunto. -¡Nos iremos pronto!-.

-¿Qué tan pronto?-. Presionó el exorcista, si hasta parecía que quería ver hasta donde llegaba sin recibir un demonioputazo.

Kuga cayó en cuenta de que no lo sabía con certeza, volteó a ver a su novia, horrorizándose al ver que le había chamuscado el pelo, iban a volver dejarla lisiada cuando regresaran al infierno. -¿Qué tan pronto, Shizuru?-. Sonrió nerviosa.

-Nuestra magia estará recargada mañana-. En su mente ya había 1001 maneras para hacer que Natsuki recordara porque era el pecado de la Lujuria.

-¡Nos largamos mañana!-.

-Más les vale-. A decir verdad, los exorcistas tampoco eran fanáticos del trabajo, así que optaron por el camino fácil, creerle a ese demonio tan explosivo y marcharse a casa temprano.

* * *

Después de eso, los 7 pecados salieron de la cafetería con rumbo al estacionamiento. Natsuki ya contaba con que todo estaba resuelto, solo tenían que mantener vigilado a Tate unas horas, y luego sería problema de Nagi.

-Ya era hora, necesito mis sales de baño infernales-. Supongo que todos sabemos quien dijo eso.

-Reito, ¿y así quieres que no cuestionemos tu hombría?-. Nao le veía con burla. -Oigan, ¿qué hace el humano aquí?-. Takeda les siguió al auto.

-Chicos, no me siento bien…-. Ignoraron a Tate.

-Yo digo que le borremos la memoria ya-. Propuso Mai, no era que les preocupara que el chico anduviera de boca floja, pero conociendo a su jefe, querría aumentarles el horario laboral por dejar ese cabo suelto.

Kuga observó a Takeda con una mueca, le irritaba la idea de borrarle la memoria. -Déjenlo así, quizá sea…

Entonces, paso algo que ninguno de los pecados pudo ver venir, ni en broma.

Tate explotó.

Sí, explotó y no quedó nada de él, más que lo que salpicó a los otros 6 pecados.

-¿¡Qué carajos!?-. Gritaron todos, no creyéndose que la cosa que llamaban Tate estaba ahora manchando su ropa.

-¡Pero que asco, fushi!-. Reito sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse.

-¿¡Qué no éramos inmortales!?-. Mai no se iba a quedar sin su dinero, iba a cobrar el seguro de Tate.

Shizuru quería chasquear los dedos para limpiarse, pero seguía sin magia, ¿Por qué tenía que recargarse de golpe, en lugar de gradualmente?

-¿¡Qué carajos acaba de pasar!?-. Por supuesto, la mayoría de esa cosa había salpicado a Nao. -¡Me cayó en los ojos!-. Se los restregaba.

La castaña se llevó la mano al mentón. -Tengo la respuesta-. Hizo una mueca de asco, además de tener el cabello chamuscado, también lo tenía manchado con esa porquería de color amarillo. -Combustión existencial instantánea-.

-¿Combustión…-. Interrumpieron a Mikoto.

-¡COMBUSTIÓN EXISTENCIAL INSTANTANEA!-. Natsuki explotó, entrando en modo lavagirl. Quizá Shizuru no tenía magia, ni el extintor en la mochila, para controlarle, sin embargo…

-¡CALMATE, CARIÑO!-. Sí que tenía el extintor en el auto, y lo usó para meterle un golpe en la cabeza a su novia, tal como esperaba, el extintor se abolló. -Ahora que somos pecados civilizados…

-¿Qué es la combustión esa?- Nao seguía sin saber ese pequeño detalle.

Tal vez ya no estaba en llamas, pero tenía un poquito de cara en su ceño fruncido, y un tic en el ojo derecho. No derramaba más bilis, porque ya se la había acabado. -Eso es lo que pasa-. Gruñó, en lugar de escupir fuego, solo dejó salir unas pequeñas chispas, no iba a provocar de nuevo a la castaña. -¡Cuando eres tan inútil, que el universo te borra del mapa!-.

Sí, ese era un antiguo principio de los demonios, si el universo te consideraba inútil, te eliminaba, para que no llenaras espacio y gastaras oxigeno de a gratis.

Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos. -Tiene que ser broma-. Era la primera vez que veían cumplirse esa ley existencial. -¡Tiene que ser broma! ¡Nagi nos dejará sin vacaciones!-. Más que preocuparse por Tate, les preocupaba pensar en el caos laboral que sería el infierno.

-¡Dos semanas en la inmundicia humana, para nada!-. Natsuki golpeó el suelo. -¿¡Y ahora que mierda haremos!?-.

-Propongo trasladarnos todos a otra oficina, una más glamurosa-.

-¿Y si escapamos y nos unimos a un circo? Casi cualquier cosa es mejor que regresar con Nagi, sin Tate-.

-¡NO!-. El orgullo Kuga salió a flote, no era una cobarde y no le temía al bajito de su jefe. Que le aumentaran las horas de trabajo todo lo que quisiera, de todos modos, prácticamente vivía en la oficina, y con Shizuru podía follar en cualquier lado. -¡SOMOS LOS PECADOS CAPITALES!-.

-Sí cariño, pero necesitamos ser 7-. Shizuru ya hacía cuentas de las horas extra que haría, y las vacaciones que tendrían que cancelar, adiós a la imagen de Natsuki en traje de baño.

-¡TIENE QUE HABER UNA MANERA!-. Eran demonios, por el averno, alguna treta se les tenía que ocurrir, una trampa capaz de engañar a Lucifer.

-¡Wow! ¡Esos efectos especiales son geniales!-. Habían olvidado por completo a Takeda.

Los 6 se giraron hacia él, e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, sonrieron con malicia, tenían la misma idea.

Era tan estúpido que quizá podría funcionarles.

* * *

Al día siguiente, con su magia recargada al 100%, abandonaron el edificio departamental, cosa que alegró a sus vecinos, sobre todo al pobre recepcionista que siempre terminaba llorando en el baño por culpa de Natsuki. Regresaron a aquel apestoso baño público, y mandaron llamar al ascensor, cuando llegó, tuvieron que jugar a los contorsionistas para entrar todos.

Una vez que las puertas volvieron a abrirse, estaban de nuevo en su oficina.

-Huelo el aroma a miseria y explotación laboral-. Dijo Nao.

Nagi estaba ahí, porque le habían notificado telepáticamente que iban en camino, los gritos no demoraron.

-¿¡Que mierda haces ahí!?-. Kuga explotó al ver a su jefe cómodamente sentado en su trono. -¡Vas a contaminarlo, Lucifer de cuarta!-.

-¡No estaría aquí si no me hubieran dejado la silla de tres patas!-. Iba a seguir reclamando sobre eso, hasta que cayó en cuenta de un detalle. -¿¡QUIÉN CARAJOS ES ESE!? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ PEREZA!?-.

De detrás de los 6 pecados, salió Takeda, con la cabeza mal teñida de un rubio horroroso. -¿De qué hablas? Ese es pereza-. Mintió Kuga, con un descaro que superaba a su ya altísimo cinismo.

-¡Es un humano!-.

-Es Pereza-. Dijeron todos, con la idea de que 6 contra 1 debería ser suficiente para convencerlo.

-¿Y por qué siguen con apariencia humana, entonces?-. Alzó una ceja.

Eso se les había pasado por alto.

Chasquearon sus dedos.

Y recuperaron la apariencia que tenían antes de ir a la tierra. Sus cuernos, colmillos y vestimenta maravillaron a Takeda. -¡Genial! ¿¡Qué clase de truco es ese!?-. Tras ver la oficina, debió serle obvio que ahí ocurría algo raro, entre los 7 tronos excéntricamente decorados, la fuente de lava en la pared, la mesa de bocadillos que tenía pinta de poder matarte si no eras un demonio, el baño personal de Reito, el frasco de majaderías, etc, etc.

Pero no, en lugar de extrañarle, dio por hecho que todos los presentes eran expertos en efectos especiales y que… -¿¡Trabajas aquí, Ku!?-.

-Sí. Bienvenido al infierno, Takeda-. Tuvo el descaro de llamarlo así frente a Nagi.

-¿¡No qué era Tate!?-. Se jaló el cabello, ni siquiera él, como señor del infierno, se merecía ese estrés. Se paró del trono de Natsuki, y pateó lo primero que tuvo en frente.

-¿¡Y yo qué culpa tenía!?-. O sea, a Nao.

Rabió como no lo hacía desde que mando a esos imbéciles de sus empleados a la tierra. -¡TENÍAN UN SOLO TRABAJO!-. Esa vez pateó su silla.

Kuga se encogió de hombros, le importaba un comino eso, Nao se centró en no recibir otro Luciferputazo, Reito había corrido a su sanitario privado, Mikoto ya devoraba la mesa de bocadillos, y Mai estudiaba a detalle el lugar, mirando que más podía sacrificar para reducir costos.

-¿Quieres la verdad?-. Shizuru disfrutaba de ya no tener tanta ropa encima. -Pereza explotó, ¡bum!, adiós, no más Tate-. Fue a sentarse al trono de Natsuki.

Nagi le vio con una explícita expresión que decía: ¿¡Y esperas que me crea eso!? -¡Eso no tiene sentido!-. Le tentó la idea de mandarlos de regreso con los humanos, llevaban ahí cinco minutos, y ya le dolía la cabeza por su culpa.

-Siento que me falta algo-. La oji verde había ignorado a Nagi. Como no recordaba que le hacía falta, su novia se lo recordó apuntando a su cabeza. -¡Oh sí! Mi corona-. El fuego apareció sobre su cabello. -Ahora sí, me siento en el infierno-. Paso de largó a su jefe para tomar lugar en su trono.

Takeda siguió a Natsuki. -No, no, tu siéntate por allá-. Le señaló el lugar que antes fue de Tate.

-¿¡Por qué trajeron a ese humano!? ¿¡Qué carajos le paso a Tate!?-. Nagi se arrancó un mechón de cabello. Si no renunciaba a su trabajo, era solo porque el puesto de Lucifer era el único hereditario en el infierno.

-Ya te dijimos, explotó, combustión existencial instantánea-.

Eso lo calmó de inmediato, así sí tenía sentido. -Creí que eso era un mito, ¿tan inútil era Tate?-. Eso sí que podía creérselo.

Reito regresó del sanitario, feliz de poder caminar por sus alfombras, la felicidad le duró poco. -¿¡Siguieron la conversación sin mí!?-. Se llevó la mano al pecho. -¡Me da algo! ¡ME DA ALGO!-.

-Ignorando la explosión de Tate-. Sí, a Nagi tampoco le importaba el rubio, ya ni recordaba la razón de haberlo contratado. -Seguimos con el problema de que solo son 6 pecados, y… ¿¡Qué demonios hace aquí ese humano!?-. Takeda le saludó con una sonrisa.

A esas alturas, Shizuru ya se robaba la atención de Natsuki, aun así, la oji verde tuvo la decencia de responderle. -Conviértelo en demonio y lo hacemos el Pecado de la Pereza, al menos este sí nos caería bien-. Para ella eso era super obvio.

Les escupió al gritarles. -¡Para convertirlo en demonio tiene que venderme su alma! ¿¡Qué imbécil haría eso!?-. No creía a nadie tan…

Sintió que le tocaban el hombro. -Ku dice que si le doy mi alma podré trabajar con ella-. Vio al muchacho con pena ajena, planeaban usarlo como chivo expiatorio.

-Al carajo-. Chasqueó sus dedos, con eso, aparecieron dos contratos. -Si firmas el primero, me das tu alma a cambio de ser un demonio. Con el segundo me das tu tiempo a cambio de una miserable quincena-.

Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, Takeda firmó ambos contratos, dos segundos después, un destello carmín le envolvió, convirtiéndolo en un demonio, con el detalle de que por no ser uno puro, sus cuernos y colmillos eran diminutos.

-Pero que cosa más fea es esta-. Mikoto le metió un golpe a Reito por su comentario. -Ehhh… digo, no estás tan feo como Tate-.

Nagi se masajeó las sienes. -Traten de que este no se fugue ni que se combustione, que les dure al menos medio milenio-. Salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

-Siento que más bien somos 6 ½ pecados-. Nao vio con fastidio que de nuevo, tendría que sentarse al lado del par de conejos.

-Pero funciona, ¿no?-. Le espetó Kuga. -Me irrita volver al trabajo-. Frunció el ceño.

-Ara, me excita que te enojes-. Le besó al más puro estilo porno.

-¡Ohhh por Lucifer! ¡Acabamos de llegar!-. Nao volteó al lado contrario.

Ahora sí, los 7 tronos tenían a sus respectivos pecados, problema resuelto…

La puerta se abrió de golpe. -¡Alguien explíqueme porque carajos tengo llamadas de Recolección de Almas, Derechos Demoniacos, Los 7 arcángeles, e incluso de los Exorcistas!-. Nagi mostró su registro telepático.

Natsuki le sonrió desde su trono, con todo el cinismo del mundo. -Quien sabe, número equivocado-. Volvió al manoseo con Shizuru.

Bueno, en las oficinas del infierno siempre iban a tener problemas.

 **FIN.**


	5. Extras

Me dio risa escribirlos y tenía que publicarlos, ojalá estos pequeños extras les saquen una sonrisa.

* * *

 **6 PECADOS**

 **EXTRAS**

 **VISITA**

Tres de los siete pecados estaban en la oficina, Shizuru y Natsuki, que desde que se conocieron llegaban temprano para follar en el trono de Ira, y Takeda, que llegaba antes porque no le gustaba estar solito.

Como lo veían como una especie de mascota, intentaban cuidarlo, a su manera. -Oye Ku-. Estaba de espaldas y con los ojos vendados, querían evitarle el trauma, porque Mai no iba a pagarle el psicólogo.

Natsuki gruñó. -No, no puedes ver-. Shizuru estaba más intensa de lo normal.

-Mis papás quieren ver donde trabajo, ¿puedo traerlos?-. Se quitó la venda y volteó a verlas. -¡Ahhh! ¿¡Shizuru, que le haces a la cosita de Ku!?-.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO VIERAS!-. Chasqueó los dedos apareciendo su ropa, con Shizuru bueno… no habría mucha diferencia entre estar desnuda y la poca ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Ara… Natsuki estaba estresada y…

-¡Pero Ku siempre está estresada!-.

-Estaba muy, muy estresada, y le ayudaba a sentirse mejor-. Explicó mientras evitaba que su novia le partiera la mesa de bocadillos en la cabeza a Takeda. -Pero Taki-. Así le decían de cariñito, porque Kuga se ponía más roja que Takis Fuego cuando él hacía una pendejada. -Si te decimos que no mires, no debes mirar-. Le acarició la cabeza, Takeda movió la pierna.

-Y luego te quejas de que actúa como perro-. Se masajeó la sien. -A ver animal, ¿Qué decías de tus padres?-. Le lanzó una galleta.

-Que quieren ver donde trabajo, ¿puedo traerlos?-.

Shizuru y Natsuki intercambiaron una mirada llena de confusión. -Déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres traerlos a donde nos explotan y maltratan tanto laboral como psicológicamente, donde nuestro jefe nos grita si no le gritamos más fuerte a alguien más, donde la agonía y miseria son nuestro pan de cada día?-.

Él pareció aun más confundido que ellas. -¿Qué no son así todos los trabajos?-. Se rascó la cabeza.

-¡Pero este es el infierno! ¿¡No sientes como se rostiza tu alma!?-. En realidad eso era porque se descompuso el aire acondicionado, y Mai discutía con el técnico que sus precios eran absurdos.

-Papá siempre dice que su trabajo es un infierno-.

-Al carajo, tráelos-. No tenía sentido ir en contra de Takeda. -¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-.

-Cariño, tienes que dejar de decir eso-. Shizuru tenía un poquito más de sentido común, cuando le convenía.

-Tonterías, ya trabajamos para Nagi, ¿qué más puede pasarnos?-.

Dos horas más tarde, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando a Takeda junto con una pareja que se veía demasiado lista como para ser sus padres, asumieron que era adoptado. Cuando Takeda salió del ascensor adquirió su apariencia de demonio. -¡Oh por Dios!-. La mención del señor les provocó una migraña. -¡OH POR DIOS!-. Se arrepintieron de pensar que eran listos, definitivamente eran los padres de Takeda.

Sacaron una cruz de solo ellos supieron dónde. -¡No dijiste que tus padres eran religiosos!-. Si ya viéndolos bien, poquito les faltaba para parecer monjas, y los habían recibido con todo su esplendor demoniaco.

-¡No creí que fuera importante!-. Takeda se refugio atrás de Natsuki.

Y Natsuki atrás de Shizuru. -¿¡Qué les pasa!?-. Les estaban salpicando con agua bendita. -¡SHIZURU!-.

La castaña entró en acción, chasqueó sus dedos, los durmió y borró sus memorias. -"¿Qué más puede pasarnos?"-. Miró feo a Natsuki. -No más visitas de humanos-. Los sacaron de ahí antes de que Nagi se enterara de su cagada.

* * *

 **DEPARTAMENTO**

Pasaban casi todo su tiempo en la oficina, pero había pequeños momentos en los que regresaban a su departamento.

Natsuki estaba parada en el ventanal de la cocina. -No pudimos conseguir mejor vista-. Desde ahí se veían los jardines de almas en pena. -Es tan lindo cuando no soy yo quien sufre-. Sonrió con malicia.

-Ayer dijiste que odiabas esa vista, cariño-. Shizuru iba de salida, se vería con una amiga, quería llevarse a Natsuki con ella, lo habría hecho, si la oji verde y su amiga no se odiaran con la intensidad de mil soles. -Si te da sueño te vas al dormitorio.

-Sí, sí-. Estaba haciendo un sándwich, lo tiró porque le irritó que la cantidad de mayonesa no era la adecuada.

Puso sus manos en su cintura. -Lo digo en serio Natsuki-. Y alzó una ceja. -Muy en serio-.

-Ya lo sé-. Preparó dos sándwiches más. -Dormir solo en el dormitorio, anotado-. También los desechó. -¡Ya no quiero nada!-. Mejor mandaría pedir comida, no, olvídenlo, le molestaban los repartidores, esperaría a que regresará Shizuru, sí, eso.

-Confiare en ti, vuelvo en un rato-. Salió del departamento.

De mal humor, Kuga se echó en el sofá de la sala, su idea era ver televisión, pero en uno de sus derrames de bilis, había rotó el control remoto, y como no se lo dijo a Shizuru, seguían sin control. No, la magia de reparación no era lo suyo, un 85% de las veces terminaba jodiendo más las cosas.

Repasó sus posibilidades, podía ir a buscar a uno de los pecados… no, apenas y los aguantaba en la oficina, para que castigarse a sí misma de esa manera. Gruñó, odiaba tener demasiado tiempo libre casi tanto como trabajar.

Al final optó por dormirse, para su desgracia, olvidó que debía irse al dormitorio y se quedó en el sofá.

Los humanos roncaban o babeaban al dormir, en el peor de los casos mojaban la cama, Natsuki… a veces escupía fuego. El dormitorio, por cuenta de Shizuru, tenía un hechizo para evitar eso, ¡el resto del departamento no!

Y como estaba soñando que hacía corajes en la oficina, el fuego no tardó en aparecer, lo primero que se incendió fue el otro sofá, le siguió la televisión, la alfombra, las cortinas…

Kuga se removió gruñendo. -¿Quién encendió la calefacción?-. Frunció el ceño. -Un momento… ¡No tenemos calefacción!-. Abrió los ojos espantada. -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-.

Con dos chasquidos apagó todo el incendio, sin embargo era muy tarde, todo menos ella estaba achicharrado. -¡Shizuru me matará!-. Deseó haberse rostizado con el resto de las cosas, solo ella sabía que Lujuria enojada podía ser peor que la propia Ira.

Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta. -¡Carajo!-. Pensó en huir. -¡Por el averno, que alguien me ayude!-. Lo descartó, no habría lugar en el infierno que le ocultara de su novia. -¡Piensa Kuga, piensa!-.

Cuando Shizuru entró al departamento, encontró a Natsuki soplándole al humo para sacarlo de la sala. -Natsuki Kuga…-. Chasqueó sus dedos, le tenía tanta practica a arreglar el desastre de su chica, que ya hasta podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, eso no le quitaba lo enojada porque... -¡Te dije que te fueras al dormitorio!-.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!-.

-…

-¡Yo…

-…

-¡No me mires así, quema!-. Los ojos carmín le veían de forma castigadora.

-¡TÚ QUEMASTE EL DEPARTAMENTO, OTRA VEZ!-. Sí… había pasado muchas veces.

-Yo…-. Mejor se dejó de malas excusas y aceptó su destino. -Iré poniéndome en cuatro sobre la cama-. Fue corriendo al dormitorio.

-¡Necesitaras la silla de ruedas de nuevo!-.

* * *

 **BAÑO**

Nagi había salido a una conferencia, lo que quería decir que era una tarde de ocio para los pecados, traducción, podían hacerse pendejos en sus tronos, o bueno, más de lo acostumbrado.

Reito se fue temprano diciendo que prefería aprovechar el tiempo en el spa, que compartiendo el oxigeno con ellos.

-Ahora vuelvo-. Mikoto fue al baño.

-Ohhh genial, tendremos que llamar al plomero de nuevo-. Se quejó Mai, no tuvo compasión ni porque Mikoto era su novia. -O quizá Nao pueda…

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-. No era su culpa que Gula fuese el terror de los inodoros. -Que se encargué Kuga, ella es nuestra líder-. Así que le echó el muertito a Ira.

-Estás pero bien estúpida Nao-. Para variar, Natsuki estaba en el trono de Lujuria. -Pero en ese caso, te ORDENO a ti limpiarlo-.

Ignoró la orden. -Creo que tengo el número del plomero-. No arriesgaría su inmortalidad entrando a ese baño después de Mikoto.

-¿Ahh, sí? ¿Y con qué dinero?-. Mai no quería aflojar ni porque era su culpa que Gula comiera la avena que le hacía una bomba.

-¡Con el que te quitaré a ti, tacaña de mierda!-.

-¡Ya cállate, mierda con piernas!-. Kuga se unió al escándalo.

-Ara, yo digo que nos tranquilicemos y…

-¡No me va a sermonear el dúo pornográfico!-.

-¡No le grites a mi novia!-. Shizuru tuvo que sacar el extintor, por tercera vez en el día.

Mai se atravesó entre ambas. -Discutamos esto de manera…-. Y se arrepintió de inmediato.

-¡DE MANERA VIOLENTA!-. Natsuki incendió sus puños.

-¡DE MANERA CIVILIZADA, CIVILIZADA!-. Mai se jaló el cabello. -¡HAZ ALGO SHIZURU!-.

-Ara… se acabó el extintor-. Se sentó completamente relajada. -Suerte-.

-¿¡Y el inútil por qué no dice nada!? ¡Que le entre a los Pecadoputazos!-. Gritó Nao, con ganas de echarle más y más gasolina al incendio.

-Takeda está en su siesta-. Respondió Shizuru, mientras señalaba a un Takeda que más que dormido parecía estar en coma. -De todos modos, él estaría de parte de mi Natsuki-. Siempre estaba de parte de Kuga, siempre. Nao le arrojó la mesa de pastelitos, eso asesinó la tranquilidad de la castaña. -¡Rostízala Natsuki, rostízala!-.

-¡A la orden!-. El fuego de Kuga creció, iba a carbonizar a Nao.

-¡ALTO! ¡ESTO ES RIDICULO!-. Mai tenía la esperanza de no ser cavernícolas demoniacos.

-Hay que admitir que la tacaña tiene razón-. Nao había sentido que obviamente no ganaría contra la ira de Natsuki, por eso se echó para atrás, era mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedó.

Así como se alteraron de la nada, mágicamente ya estaban sentadas de nuevo en sus tronos, y sí, Mikoto seguía sin salir del baño. -Oigan… ¿por qué el princeso de Vanidad tiene su propio cuarto de baño?-. Nao razonó eso después de un milenio trabajando ahí.

Natsuki se dignó a contestarle. -Eso es obvio, porque… -. Frunció el ceño. -¿¡Por qué tiene un baño privado!?-.

-¿Hasta ahorita se lo preguntan?-. Shizuru llevaba siglos preguntándose eso.

-Es más… ¿una de ustedes ha visto ese baño alguna vez?-. Mai metió más cizaña.

Se miraron entre ellas y llegaron a la conclusión grupal de que no iban a quedarse con la duda de que había en el baño de Reito.

Fueron hacía allá, caminando como si estuviesen en un campo minado, creían a Reito capaz de proteger ese lugar con alfombras explosivas o algo peor, aunque en realidad no había nada más que el piso común y corriente del infierno.

-Aquí voy-. Natsuki tomó la perilla de la puerta. -¡Que sea lo que Lucifer quiera!-. Y abrió.

La luz del interior casi les cegó, cuando pudieron aclarar la vista…

-¡Joder, hasta su mierda brilla!-.

No quisieron volver a entrar a ese lugar, mejor seguían compartiendo baño con Mikoto.


End file.
